


"That Which Can Not Be Bought.."

by Kyrie_Eleison



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Based on "Don't go shopping when your bored..." by bluehair, Chains, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Public Sex, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, What ever my twisted mind can think of...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrie_Eleison/pseuds/Kyrie_Eleison
Summary: Musician Las Woodland, one of the lead singers/songwriter for "White Tree" on stage brought Madison Square Garden to their knees to end a 14-month world tour and meteoric rise to stardom. He had it all, Love, fame and a future he couldn't even imagine. But on the biggest night of his life...that's when the most important person in his life,  Thranduil said to Legolas “...Goodbye, my Treasure" from a jet plane over the Atlantic and disappeared from his life.Three years later,  Interpol and American Federal agents grab Las Woodland backstage interrogate him asking if he is Legolas Robertson who was wanted for questioning in the disappearance of a missing human trafficking suspect named Azog from 10 years ago...And Blog his son. He denies he knows them. Questions turn to Thranduil, and he denies he knows him too. The photos they produce are of a much younger him dirty and to thin being shoved into a van by Blog and a picture of a healthier him and Thranduil at a party dressed in tuxes that same year. Thranduil is wanted for questioning in a terrorist attack that killed 26 people. He sends the pics to the floor, smiles, sits forward and hisses,“You Dickscrapes can lick my hole. Fuck you! I want out of here now!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3. Freeform-AU  
> I don't own anything.  
> Forgive me Tolkien.  
> Thanks you Bluehair!  
> Comments welcome.  
> Ahh...yeah..ok. What else am I suppose to put?  
> Its the plot bunnies fault! I was very happy just reading...till they attacked me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:
> 
> Thranduil Oropherion-International Businessman/ex-hitman. Legolas's ex.
> 
> Boromir Steward-Thran's Head of Security
> 
> Bard Bowman-Assist. Head of Security/Pilot
> 
>  
> 
> "White Tree"
> 
> Legolas Robertson a.k.a. "Las Woodland"-lead singer/songwriter, Thran's ex-boyfriend. Has a lot of secrets.
> 
> Lindir Harper a.k.a. "Lin Ward"- the band founder/piano/lead singer, professional singer before starting the band.
> 
> Aragorn Elessar James Telcontar a.k.a. "E.J. Strider"-lead guitarist and back up singer, was a paramedic and firefighter, burned on his right arm and hand. Playing guitar started out as physical therapy rehab for his hand.
> 
> Elladan Earendil a.k.a. "Dan Rivendell" (twin)-Drummer. Worked in his fathers and brothers clinic as an office manager and nursing assist. before the band became big. Has a bad temper.
> 
> Dr. Elrohir Earendil a.k.a. "Ro Rivendell" (twin)-is a Dr. and shared a practice with father before joining the band at his brother's insistence. Has a really strange sense of humor.
> 
> Lillian Smith-Band Manager
> 
> Faramir Steward-Head of Security, Boromir brother.
> 
> Gimli Gloinson-Band Tour manager, old school friend to Legolas.
> 
> Bain Bowmen-Assist. Head of Security, Tour Paramedic

“ That Which Can’t Be Bought” by Kyrie Eleison  
Inspired by: “Don't Go Shopping When Your Bored”  
By: Bluehair  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“You let me fly…”

Lyrics by Las Woodland  
Performed by: White Tree  
Album: Subspace

Life used to confuse me,  
try to break me, shake me,  
Leave me empty,  
And abuse me.  
I was so alone.  
I had no home.  
I existed and yet I just wasn't alive...  
Just a shadow, till I looked in your eyes...  
Rain and storms blow and weather,  
You are my safe harbor, my shelter.  
So let me be yours, and I'll never falter,  
Cause time will never change or alter,  
I'll tell the world on this stage and sing.  
You are my everything.

(Chorus)  
You lifted me up into to the sunrise, to walk amongst the starlight, with every touch you healed my pain. No lies, just truth, no shame.  
Your voice is my religion,  
I'll never go back to that dark day,  
As long as in your arms  
I lay.  
You are the rock that lets me stand, take flight upon the wind...  
In your arms, there is no reason, you are my every season,  
Why?  
you let me fly.

(Legolas wrote this song for Thranduil as a birthday present...after Thranduil gave him his old guitar he caught him fiddling with in the basement...)

 

Prologue:

Las could feel the electronic synergy crawling across his sweat-soaked naked back, rivulets trailing down across his well-chiseled abs. He had taken his shirt off some time during the bands second encore. It was just him and them now. His bandmates, Lin, E.J, Ros and Dan, the backup singers and tour dancers all faded into the dark of the slowly fading lighting grid till and only the single spot like a halo remained, leaving him in silhouette. He registered the distant apocalyptic soul of the fans so loud it reverberated through his whole being. It would be a lie to deny that moments like this made him hot and hard. This is why he did it, craved it. This moment, where the energy made him and the music and thousands of people merge into one living organism. It was like really good dirty mind-altering sex. It was like what he felt with his lover. Except he was the one in control in this final moment on stage, watching as the crowd took only what he let them have, begged and screamed for more, and would lose it only when he allowed them too. And god it felt like so amazing. It was a moment of divinity.

Another spots heat rose to illuminate his face and engulfed him flowed out until its center was him and him alone. Looking down at the stage floor where his dark jeans met the top of his black leather boots and the light from the spot glinted off the trail of silver buckles, he slowly raised his eyes to look through the vale of long blonde strands that moved with his breath and hung well past his shoulders, plastered to his sun-dusted skin and darkened by the honest soul sharing exertion he had given this night. He let the tension build in the dark stormy sea seething just beyond the lip of the stage. He clutched the microphone tighter feeling the toned muscles in his shoulders and back ripple like they did when digging his fists into the sheets when his body was ready to cast his very being into the stars in pure unadulterated bliss. He tilted his head just a bit to the side where most of his hair lay and gave them his best ‘I know you want it’ smile. The same smile he had seen in the mirror so many times as ecstasy surged through him and reflected back in his glowing heat soaked skin and brilliant aquamarine gaze, blushed lips slightly parted at the masterful touch that made him ache and promise anything. Yes, he knew what he looked like. Thran had shown him many times now. It was his gift to give, the gift they craved. He shivered at the thought and the noise suddenly tripled in the arena.

‘Yeah they’re ready’, he thought. So he raised his guitar string callused hand out to the audience and they quieted down a fraction. He took note of the two teen girls and a teen boy in the front row that now looked like they were about to pass out. One quick flick of his eyes to the front of house security stage left and back to the teens had Bain and one other tour security person moving closer with water and talking into their headsets just in case they were needed.

“Ok..” Las whispered teasingly into the mic, took one more calming breath, winked at the 3 teens and then belted out the final lyrics of the song. That did it. The wave took them all to the pulsing bursting point with the final notes, drum beat and flashes of lights. He noted that Bain had security holding the crowd back from the girls, one being held up screaming, completely unhinged, arms frantically waving and crying like someone died. the other girl was on the ground looking flushed but to pale at the same time, being given water as paramedics were making their way out to here from stage right. The teen boy just stood there frozen with tears coming down his face, hand over his mouth and puppy eyes. Bain would make sure they were alright. He waited for a good few minutes in the dark allowing the symphonic shared orgasmic like energy to flow and ebb like good lovers cuddle before pulling away. He kissed his hand tenderly and sent his love and solace out into the masses and then turned and headed off into the wings.

After White Trees celebrated sold out “Subspace” world tour final show at Madison Square Garden, “Las” as the fans chanted, was exhausted. The last 14 months were a blur. The only thing Legolas, as those who really knew him called him, really wanted when he got off stage from the final encore, as the crowd screamed for still more, was not the blinding flash and noise of the paparazzi, the fawning of his domineering agent and gruff tour manager, or the excited giddiness and camaraderie of his friends and bandmates. He wanted just two simple things. One, he wanted to ditch the persona of “Las Woodland” and just be Legolas Robertson again. And second, he wanted to feel the arms of his lover surround him and make the world melt away. He more than wanted this, he needed Thranduil, and immediately scanned the crowded dim backstage madness for the long straight tresses, so blonde that they appeared white in the right light, those sky kissed intense eyes and beautiful teasing half smile before the spotlight had even faded. He felt a knot start to form in the bottom of his stomach as he as he asked himself ‘Where is he?’

 

As the band Manager Lillian Smith seemed to sense as she always did his sudden lost feeling, she took his elbow, waved into the mass and suddenly his Head of Tour Security Faramir appeared with his Tour Manager and friend Gimli Gloinson to part the sea of people and lead him to the loading dock where he knew his “quick escape” revved and waited. He was the last curtain call, therefore he was the last one off stage. So he knew his band-mates were probably already on there the way to where ever they would find some much-needed rest away from the craziness that had become their lives. But something was very wrong. Thran was nowhere to be found. Nether was Bard or Boromir, who consequently was always around when Thranduil was. Which only cemented that all was not right because Thran was there before the show started and he was there during intermission. Why would he not be here now, when it was finally over.

That thought made Las feel weak for a quick moment because something was very wrong. Everything started to shift in his mind to a surreal distance. He needed to get to Thran. He likened it to when you walk up to a car for a ride from a friend, open the door, then suddenly realize as you look at the stunned driver, it’s the same car, just not the right car. When he made a puzzled face at his mind-reader-by-day-extraordinaire Lillian, she handed him a vitamin water and just shook her head as if to say “not here.” and pointed in the direction of his waiting Escalade Limo. He could hear Gimli start yelling at people to “get their bloody arses out of the way” because the little-on-the-short-side fiery haired bodybuilder looking man had a reputation for saying what he wanted only once and then making you do it. So it was not a surprise that a path opened as he was gently encouraged to get in with Lillian before gentle but deceivingly deadly Faramir shut the door behind them and climbed in the front passenger side.

Lillian pulled her cell away from her ear long enough to hand him first a towel, then a shirt, and finally his cell phone. She then gave instructions after tapping on the partitioning glass and went back to her call as the Limo pulled up and out of the arena on to the city streets. Everything seemed to still be in some hazy half real world when Legolas finally had the thought cross his mind “call Thranduil stupid!” Reality snapped into focus like a sharp slap as he tapped out the necessary icons on the start screen. Why did he still feel that this was not right? Legolas felt a cold numbing dread start to fill him as it went to voicemail, so he hung up and just simply called back.

“What the fuck!” he yelled on the 3rd try and he heard Lillian say to whoever she had been talking to “got to go!” and she hung up. But before she could say anything to him and tried a 4th time. He could hear when it connected as the person on the other end finally answered but before they could give a typical greeting, Legolas, spoke at barely above a whisper and asked “Than? Where are you?”

Legolas could hear a soft breath being drawn and released over the low weir of what sounded like a jet engine hum. This was not good. He just knew this was not good and he felt his own hand start to tremble. Why was Thran on a plane? They were supposed to be going to the penthouse uptown. They were not supposed to leave for home til tomorrow night...together.

“ Congratulations my Treasure, all indications from my media connections are saying that you and White Tree are in for Superstardom and much success. I'm so proud of you little one” Thranduil's velvet voice, not just his words felt like a calming caress to Legolas, which only made him feel panic all the more. He never called him little one anymore unless it was meant to soothe him for something he was not going to like.

“Where the fuck are you Thranduil, God damn it?” Legolas screamed into the cell before he could stop himself.

The voice on the other end practically hissed “Legolas!” as coldly as an arctic gust. But the worst part was that the next words that came across the line lacked that power but was gently laced with cutting steel again.  
Legolas began to shake as Thranduil instructed “Listen very carefully because I would be very unhappy to have to repeat myself in this. This is your turning point, your chance to leave behind everything that came before.” Legolas didn’t understand, there was nothing that came before Thranduil. What was he talking about? But he listened.

“But to do that, you have to let everything that you have, that would hold you back….go.” Thranduil took a breath and become like soft warm rain in his ear. Legolas could feel his soul start to bleed.

“I know you would never do this on your own, my sweet boy,” Thranduil continued, “so I am doing what is best for you. All your things have been moved to the penthouse there in New York or packed and stored at the cabin upstate, my pet. You can contact Ms. Baggins if you are missing or need anything and you can use both the Penthouse and cabin as long as you want. I will be unreachable. Consider them yours, my gift for all you have brought to my life over years we have spent together.”

Legolas couldn't catch his breath enough to more then rasp a fervent chant of “No...No….no...no….” over and over. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the best night of his life, with many more to follow. All with Thranduil by his side. This was wrong. He wanted nothing but Thranduil.

“What did I do? What can I do? I’m sorry...just tell me and I will never do it again! Or just punish me….please punish me...just not like this!” Legolas pleaded like a hysterical child. “Please...Please...Sir...Please...I” his choppy breath made him stop his rambling or he would pass out.  
“Don’t disappoint me Legolas, live this new life!” Thranduil’s voice turned hard as steel.

“Thranduil….?” Legolas whispered sounding so lost.  
” And you will do this because you know it will please me....because you have never disappointed me...so you will take this chance because I want it for you my lovely.” Thranduil now used a tone that was so familiar, so loving.  
”..no Thran…” he responded as both a plea and answer of compliance.  
Legolas just babbled in pain without really thinking.  
“That's my good boy...goodbye my Treasure,” he said finally and Legolas thought he heard Thranduil's voice shake. The line went dead.

Legolas wanted nothing more than to die. He collapsed in broken sobs on the floor of the limo at Lillian's feet. Lillian put her hand on his still damp golden head and spoke softly but firmly that Legolas had known for years. “All he ever wanted for you was to protect you long enough to watch you fly Las…” she picked up his head from the floor and placed it on her lap like a mother would before she continued. “...and if you love him as much as he has you Legolas, you won’t waste the selfless freedom he has just given you!” Then she let him cry his heart out as she instructed the driver to drive until he had no more tears left.

____________________________________________________________________________

“That's my good boy...goodbye my Treasure,” Thran said lovingly as his voice shook and throat closed up. He couldn’t breathe, so, he hung up.  
Thranduil could not see through the tears he would not let fall. The cabin of his private corporate jet felt cold despite the fact that he knew it was always kept comfortable per his orders. He felt alone, weary and numb. His hand twitched as he gripped the arm of his imported Italian leather seat to stop himself from snatching up the phone next to him. His mind battled between wanting to call the cockpit and have them turn the damn jet around and go back to New York, calling Lillian to check on Legolas. Shit, or both! ‘No.’ he told himself. It was done. Even if it did make him feel like someone had taken a shotgun and blasted a hole in the center of his chest.

He turned away determined from staring at the damn in-flight phone to look again out the window to the beacon lights on the wing. Red, like blood, blinking, beating like the dying heart. He knew he had only done what was best for ‘Las Woodland’s career and Legolas Robertson's life. Thranduil had put this off as long as he could just to make sure that everything would be in place so that Legolas’s rising stardom could sore without the taint of scandal that might stop it in its tracks if he was tied to Thranduil’s colorful and questionable public persona or his shady private one. He had stayed in the background as Legolas and ‘White Tree’ started to make a name for themselves. Supportive when needed but in the shadows.

Thran turned when he heard the chime of ice against crystal. Boromir, his Head of Security, without even looking him in the eyes, stood next to him with a bottle of his favorite scotch and one glass. He simply poured it, sat the bottle in front of Thranduil and disappeared toward the back of the plane. There were murmurings coming from that direction that sounded distinctly like Bard saying “this is just bullshit and you know it…” but Thranduil just turned back to the darkness outside of the window. The passing thought of the plane may be going down into the void where ink black empty sky met undulating hungry sea to end this nightmare actually made a sardonic smile appear on his desolate face. If one of the 9 people on board who were presently hiding in the back of the plane or in the cockpit saw him at this moment, they probably would believe him mad. He smiled wider. He never said he wasn’t a sick crazy fuck, but his closest confidantes already knew that. And since he could not punch or shot something on this flying coffin, he decided to just do what he could. He looked back at the scotch then swiped his arm across the tray to send the bottle and glass shattering into the bulkhead across the aisle. The numbering behind him stopped.

“Fuck you Boromir!” he said in a calm controlled tone he didn’t feel. “And Bard you can kiss my left sweaty waxed nut! Take your sympathy and opinions, bend over and fuck yourselves!”  
The plane was silent after that all the way to London.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: “Be careful what you wish for…”

3 years later….

Las reached for the small metallic tube in the hand of the dark haired girl kneeling naked next to him on his king size bed handed him. He thought about how he liked her bright blue eyes as he had plowed her earlier. Twice. The redhead that was presently attached to his cock like a sucker fish looked at him with big glazed green eyes. ‘The shit is already getting rank at 28 years old’ he thought briefly then pushed the mood-killing though aside as he snorted another two lines of the white powder from the glass square that he had no idea where she had found it, then knocked the remainder over her only to grab her by her throat to hold her and lick the rest from her young perky pink nipples as she giggled and reached for more on the nightstand.

‘So the fucking what’ that he had promised Lillian and his band-mates he was done with the booze, pills, and powder a year ago when he got out of the super secret country club rehab that delayed their album by six months. He had at least had stayed clean the first year while they wrote, recorded and released their new album. Then they made him come out on this fucking tour! Why did he listen to Lindir? Fuck’em all two ways to Sunday!

He wrapped his other hand around the redhead's hair and set out to ruin her throat as he made her take him till gagging sounds echoed off the vaulted ceiling of his penthouse hotel suite. Her moans could have been a sign of distress except that he was quite sure that her rubbing around his puckered hole and then sticking two slick slender fingers slowly up his ass was not a plea to stop. As she found and massaged his prostate he fucked her mouth with brutality. The black haired had to be out of a box, the girl seemed to lose interest in the shit she had been taking for hours now, hit her system and zombie-find her. He could feel her breathing against his shoulder where she laid zoned out...so no worries. Las concentrated on getting his nuts shelled for the fourth time that night...morning….whatever, down Sasha’s raw wet throat. Wait ..no...Sairye...Sinda ...whatever the fuck the redheads' name was. He knew he didn’t even ask the dark-haired imps name. But again, whatever for shits and giggles. He wasn’t gentle, didn't play the lover to get these girls, or guys, to his room. He didn’t make promises or pretend to care. Girls and guys alike had been all over him at every concert since White Tree’s second world tour had started in Chicago three months ago, following the bands' release of their new album “Black Horizon”.

Tonight in Paris, it was Sarah... oh yeah... and her blitzed out friend. Her name finally floated across his mind as he arched his back when his orgasm hit and he held her against his balls ruthlessly and she sucked him dry. And they had brought party favors. 4 days ago in Berlin, it was Jonas that he had tied to his bed, with a paddled bright red ass and had proceeded to lay waste too soon after. Aragon, or “E.J.” as the fans called him, the bands lead guitarist and his wife Arwen banged on the wall calling him an “asshole” and to “shut the hell up!”. The day before yesterday, Mila, the waitress from food services, was who he had against the wall in the bathroom, while the bands twisted twins, “Dan” who played drums, and “Ros” bass guitarist cheered lecherously in his dressing room before he went on stage. He couldn’t even remember who it was the week before that. Next week, he wouldn’t remember any of the names from this week. Why should he? They got what they wanted, and so did he. He pushed the limp bodies now invading his personal space out of the way to sit on the edge of the bed to catch his breath and light a cigarette and finish the last drags of the Macallan Sherrywood 40 Edition Series bottle sitting there.

He rose from the bed without looking back and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He also picked up the phone on the wall, dialed, hit the switch hook to hang up. Faramir would not appreciate this request. So after a pause dialed a different number and simply stated “Paul, have the room cleaned…” and hung up. He knew that the junior security officer would make sure it was done right and he was alone by the time he was finished with his shower. Unlike Faramir, Paul would never have a word to say about the whole scene. He would just do it and then tell Faramir, who in turn would go straight to Lillian. He wondered if Lillian would attempt to punish him for his fall off the wagon and debauched behavior. He smiled sardonically. Her husband Raynen, the music executive from the bands' label was in town. He smiled and thought back to the first time he ‘played’ with them all those years ago. Back when he was still Legolas.He was so young then, standing terrified on that stage looking out into the audience for approval in one pair hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. Back when a velvet voice called him”my treasure”. His smile died as he narrowed his own sky kissed orbs at himself in the mirror. ‘Let that bossy bitch try’ he thought, he was not that same submissive pet anymore. “Fuck’em all, he thought and got in the shower. As the steam surrounded him, he let the heated torrent clean the numbness away from his still overcharged body. He wondered for a moment if he should have asked the girls if they had a few little yellow ‘Lazy Lucy’s’ before he had them removed from his room. Tomorrow he would leave be for London and he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work on AO3. Freeform-AU  
> I don't own anything.  
> Forgive me, Tolkien.  
> Thank you Bluehair!  
> Comments welcome.  
> Ahh...yeah..ok. What else am I suppose to put?  
> Its the plot bunnies fault! I was very happy just reading...till they attacked me!


	2. “Bleeding, Beaches and Bedtime Stories”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Just note to readers: I write, rewrite and post. I also go back and add, edit...until I think the characters clearly come through. I try to not change the plot on you...ever...but from time to time I may change what a character says in a rewrite because...THEY STAND OVER ME IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT STRANGLING A PLOT BUNNY UNTIL I DO!!!! Would you want these characters standing over your bed?  
> (well...ahhh...ok...Remember I said they are Strangling a  
> poor little bunny and get your mind out of the gutter for a moment!!!... Geezz!!)
> 
> LOL...Now you can go back in the gutter with me...
> 
> Thanky's to Bluehair.  
> Don't own a thing.  
> Tolkien... (hiding)
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter 2  
“ That Which Can’t Be Bought” by Kyrie Eleison  
Inspired by: “Don't Go Shopping When Your Bored”  
By: Bluehair  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“Bleeding…”

Lyrics by Las Woodland  
Performed by: White Tree  
Album: Black Horizon

Verse 1  
To say that all I want,  
Is just wrong, you taunt.  
Your words break my heart.  
It hurts, when did it start…  
There was a time, true...  
The world was all just you.  
This twisted change,  
It’s not fair, this game.  
It’s not even sane.  
Look at my pain!

Chorus 1  
You leave me bleeding,  
I’m barely breathing  
When I scream pleading

Like you don’t care,  
Your Lies laid bare,  
It’s my soul you tare!

You leave me bleeding  
Needing…  
Seething…  
Can’t stop the Bleeding.

Verse 2

Ugly words, so bitter, cold.  
A heartless stare, empty, bold,  
Burning away my very soul.  
It stops now, you’ve been told.

A warning, it will not take  
Much more before I break!  
The worse of this you make.  
Stop this, for both our sakes

 

Bridge:  
All I asked for, you gave then took away!  
I 'll make you bleed if I refuse to stay, refuse to play.  
How cruel I can be, you’ll see  
I dare you, release the beast inside of me!

Chorus 2  
I’ll leave you bleeding,  
Yes, barely breathing  
That’s where this is leading!

I’ll refuse to care  
Your cross to bare  
It is only fair to share!

I’ll see you bleeding  
Silently pleading!  
Needing me to play fair,  
Oh Yes, I would dare…  
To leave you Bleeding.

 

Chapter 2: “Bleeding, Beaches and Bedtime Stories”  
__________________________________________________________________

Las decided that he hated fucking London! One minute he was fumbling through the sound check for tonight's concert after never getting any sleep from last nights concert….or more like the post-concert activities with a girl named Jane who came all the way from Dublin just to see “White Tree” in concert...and the next he was sitting in some room up in the arenas business offices with the fucking worlds funniest examples of good cop bad cop routines from Special Agent Jesus Herrera from US Central Intelligence agency, Inspector Joseph Pierce from Scotland Yard and Senior Agent M. Perez. He was literally trapped in a room that smelled like pot and cat piss with Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!

He thought it funny as hell until they started calling him Legolas Robertson. He even remained amused still through questions about the long gone but never forgotten waste of life Azog and his spawn Bolg. After pointing out that his name was legally changed to Las Woodland had he denied knowing who they were referring to for a good 45 minutes. When they pulled out the stack of 8x10 photos he started to see his past laid out before him in living color, that he began to get angry. They produced pictures of his grandfather, his mom, a grainy picture of a much younger, dirty and to thin being shoved into white child molester van with dark windows by Blog that looked like it was from a traffic camera. A picture of a healthier him and Thranduil at a party dressed in tuxes that same year followed. Even a picture from his nightmares, of Sauron, appeared and made his stomach lurch. Senior Agent M. Perez so typically sympathetically claimed in her soft ‘good cop’ voice, to “understand how someone who had come so far from the seemingly painful life and people captured in these pictures Mr. Woodland” and that they really had no interest in bringing out such information except out of necessity. He decided to remain silent until they pulled what looked like a more recent photograph of “one International Businessman Thranduil Oropherion taken in Munich 6 weeks ago” according to the ‘Bad cop’ shit head Inspector Pierce unpleasantly intoned. Las looked at Special Agent Herrera who shrugged but remained silent in the corner in mirrored sunglasses. That was what they were after. According to Pierce, Thranduil was wanted for questioning in a terrorist attack that killed 26 people.  
He sent the pics to the floor, before sending a caustic smirk right out of Thranduil's playbook at them, sat forward and hissed.  
“You Dickscrapes can lick my hole. Fuck you! I want out of here now! Were done!”. He could feel that Special Agent Herrera had moved intimidatingly behind him. Let the prick try something!

“Relax…Rock princess” Pierce hissed back.

“We just want to know if you know where he is Mr. Woodland...this is only an inquiry,” Perez said sweetly.

He stood up to leave and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Herrera moves to put his hand on his shoulder probably to sit him back down. He half turned to look the man right in his eyes and whispered “bad idea…”. Turning back to the 2 still seated law enforcement officers he yelled loud enough so that his manager, personal security who he knows were just out the closed door could hear him.

“I’ll repeat. Unless you're arresting me or some bullshit like that...we’re done!” The door immediately opened and his manager Lillian, Head of Security Faramir, Tour manager Gimli and they all strolled into the room. Behind them were all his bandmates, Aragon, Elrohir, and Elladan. Even Lindir, who got 'bent out over the extra drama that Las sometimes caused especially on this tour, stood there looking pissed but still in staunched support. Faramir walked up to the still silent Herrera and with his mair presences and a few well-placed steps, backed him up away from Las. He took note that as Lillian placed a card with beautiful stylized print stating ‘Lothlorien & Associates’ on the now empty table and added “Mr. Woodland's lawyers if you wish to inquirer further….he’s done!”, Gimli looked down at the picture strewn on the floor then up at Las with a deadpan mask. They all turned and left.

While walking to the limo to leave, he saw Lindir look at him give a slight nod toward Gimli, just before he climbed into his own waiting tricked out black and grey Bently. Suddenly, he found his friend at his side. Gimli never even looked at him but simply asked in his usual low timber: “Anything you want me to tell Ms. Baggins when I speak to her and uncle Thorin tonight?”

“Yeah...tell her…” he paused…to think and get his mind to work... ”tell her I miss her chocolate cake and I am thinking of going to Cancun…”  
Gimli simply walked away with his arms folded over his barrel chest, as he, Lillian and Famiamir climbed in the ready and waiting Escalade. He saw Gimli pull out his cell phone while walking toward the backstage carpentry bay before the car door closed.

Everyone seemed pensive but asked no questions while Lillian, as always, on her cell phone telling either press or the promoter “NO...I don’t care how you spin it! Mr. Woodland is suffering from exhaustion or the flu but he cannot perform tonight. Figure it out...but cancel the show!” then hung up to stare out the window. "Lindir going to kill me," he said as Faramir then handed him a glass of whatever he poured from the mini bar. He observed as Faramir, who was sitting across from him turned and talked in murmurs to the driver.

Las let his mind drift...to that long ago conversation….back to a time when he was so different...when he was just Legolas...and Thranduil told him a bedtime story….

 

*****

“Thran...who’s this?” Legolas asks holding up a picture he pulled out of one of the photo albums that were piled on the table and couch beside him while lounging in front of the caressing light of the fireplace. Thranduil looked at him. He looked so cute. His mussed golden silk hair with its natural brilliance, no real order to it, gray-no-sleeve undershirt and black sweats with bare feet. Earbuds laying over his left shoulder, still a distant vibrating buzz, but forgotten with his peaked curiosity. He had started to develop more muscle tone from working out with Bard and the security guys. His shoulders had gotten broader and arms now had some definition, even along with that godforsaken but beautiful shoulder to bicep tattoo he insisted 6 months back was an early birthday present from those trouble making Elrondion Twins... and that Thran had gained the immense pleasure of punishing him for days after coming home drunk with it. To Thranduil, he was a mix of simply angelic perfection in unrehearsed subtlety and enchanting sexiness, with intoxicating submissiveness and just a vein of diamond-hard willful defiance when he chooses to be so. God... that had been such a long glorious weekend of pleasure and debauchery! His treasure was just so just soul startlingly delicious, even when he was bad!

“Hum-mm…”Thranduil answered distractedly as he hung up the receiver from the call he just ended from overseas. Maybe he should call Elrond about the party he was not supposed to know that he a Legolas were planning for him. Really...how they thought they could get away with it really was endearing in a way. He took note of the time on the Faberge Imperial Carriage Swiss mantle clock, while processing his beloved inquisitiveness, as he sipped his wine. 'Nah' he thought, they seemed so determined, with Mrs. Baggins and everyone else around him, to pull off the biggest surprise party of the century, that he didn't have the heart to burst the bubble on the impossibility of such a task. Thran just didn't do surprises. They were too dangerous. Turning to see again what the boy had found among the faded memories from a box forgotten in a basement corner that he had allowed the boy to bring upstairs after being childishly hounded about his own birthday, at the end of the week and his life before he came to the city. The boy had been relentless for days now. And for the first time...in...ever, Thran didn't mind someone wanting to know all about him.  
Walking from around his West Indian mahogany desk to take a closer look at the picture, he moved the menagerie of his past life and tapped Legolas on the shoulder, waiting for him to sit up so he can sit behind him. As Legolas leaned back into the center of his encircling arms, Thran took the badly aged photo, then handed it back and smiled.

“That’s Nikko,” he says with a note of fondness in his tone.

Legolas turned, frowning up at him, then peered back at the picture of a much younger Thranduil sitting back to back with a slightly older, but still young man, with rakish windblown dark ebony locks that curled around his ears and warm mirthful coco eyes. ‘Nikko’s’ head was slightly tilted and laying back on the younger blondes, who’s own bright-as-the-sunrise hair was just long enough for a single braid to lay messily around his far shoulder with wisps escaping to tickle and tease. Both boys seem shirtless, in what looks like, a grassy field on a spring day with evergreen trees in the background. What is so truly striking about the picture was that it seemed so uninhibited, so guilelessly carefree and sensuously innocent. Young Thranduil's own pale azure gaze sparkled mischievously at Legolas from the image, with the same smirk he knew better than his own, on graceful soft lips.

“What?” Thranduil muses. Legolas smiles devilishly himself and cuts Thranduil a look.

“Your boyfriend?” he asks teasingly in response and Thranduil's smile seems just as teasing.

“No... ” he answers amused. “...Nikko did not like to define relationships because he felt they limited the scope of true connection between people. He found labels demeaning.”

Now Legolas smile shines and was blindingly radiant in the soft fire's light. “Sounds like he just wanted an excuse to fuck around without anyone getting upset...” he states boldly.

“That’s Nikko..” Thran couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his clever mind.

“Did you love him?” Legolas asks not sure he wants to know the answer.

“I believe the correct ‘L’ word would be Lust.,” he answers very bluntly.

“Then you fucked him?” Legolas whispered as he turned to kiss under Thranduil's chin and down his neck while slowly unbuttoning his Eton dress shirt to play with his dusky coral nipples. Thranduil raised one dark eyebrow in encouragement for his brave show of initiative.

“ Thoroughly and Often…” he purred in reply as his hands rubbed Legolas’s shoulder blades to massage his back and finally his perfectly shaped dimpled ass to further inspire. Now it was Legolas’s turn to purr and then snuggle closer.

“Tell me what your favorite sexy thing to do together was?” Legolas asked as he nipped his way down his chest. Thranduil closed his eyes and relaxed unto Legolas’s touch.

“I was a 16-year-old horny teenager, who just discovered the first person to share my sexuality with, anything and everything was my favorite thing!” he jokingly hedged. Legolas bit down on his pec just under the now wet puckered teat making Thranduil winsed. “All right...all right...I’ll tell you a naughty bedtime story!” he gave in with another laugh and a light swat to Legolas’s right butt cheek, making the boy shiver momentarily. Legolas, now properly chastised, tenderly kissed the slight red mark on Thranduil's torso and went back to adoring man's beautifully smooth sculpted muscles.

Thranduil began to weave an arousing tale around Legolas about the first time that Nikko put his full sweet lips around his overeager inexperienced cock. The first touch of someone's tongue against the underside of his scrotum, the serpentine-like undulating tongue along the thick pulsing vein and darkened over sensitive crown that made an adolescent boy practically weep with joy. How he trembled so much he thought his very bones would rattle loose. As he’s weaving a tale of hubris, hormones and humid sticky nights in the back of and Nikko’s uncles old 1957 Chevy, two boys twined on a soft hole riddled blanket that smelled like cedar, Legolas unwilling to resist the enchantment, became like a mischievous voyeur into Thran's sweet remembrances and peeled Thranduil's Kilton slacks down to reveal the stories main attraction, so that he could imitate every delicious detail. He had his mind set on leading the man to lose his mind just as both boys in his story did. And it worked. With panting moans and flexing fingers laced in Legolas’s hair, Thranduil was unable to finish his story. Legolas felt no small bit of pride in the fact that it was not “Nikko’s” name that Thranduil droned out, again and again, wreathing hips in unabandoned ecstasy.

Legolas licked his lips to savor the essences of his lover. Like a satisfied feline that keeps nudging at the hand of its human, he couldn’t help himself, he had to ask the burning question possessing his mind, as Thran came down from his sedating release.

“Was Nikko better at this than me?” he fished.

“God No! He sucked at sucking..” Thran didn’t even hesitate to answer with that smirk. “ Of course, I didn't know that until I had more experience than him to go by. As for you, my dear one, I may be biased since I taught you.” and he winked at the boy's eye rolling.  
Thranduil continued by whispering seductively “But you have become quite the master in your own right in this. You make me crave that salacious mouth of yours, I could fuck your velvet mawl endlessly till blind until I pass out corrupted by leturious madness or you did from breathless exhaustion.” Legolas felt Thran’s now spent member twitch like a beast about to wake. He had to stop himself from moaning aloud from the heat suffusing in his own lower regions. He didn’t want Thranduil to think he wanted more than the reward that was being presently given. So he decided to distract himself by rearranging Thranduil's clothes back into order and laid on his glistening abdomen, patiently listening. And of course, taking in all the self-satisfying praise to his heart's content which made his insides pulse languidly. “Your mouth should be declared a national treasure but I am not that willing to share. I might be willing to loan, occasionally, but you and those succulent lips and talented tongue will remain my treasure!” he finished and kissed the top of his flaxen head. And oh Shit...Thran was almost fully hard again. Lottery!  
Ok..so Legolas preened a bit ...ok... a lot...from such high, both verbal and physical ego stroking. Now if he could just get Thran to stoke something else for him! But he could wait until Thranduil decided to back that dirty declaration up in whatever way he saw fitting as a further reward. Legolas could be patient. ‘Well...Maybe’ he thought as his own erection twitch in protest of being rudely neglected.

“So what happened to you and Nikko?” he asked not really caring because obviously, it didn’t work out. Which also made Legolas feel a childish bit of glee. Thran was his boyfriend and it was “sucky” Nikko’s loss. Fuck Nikko and his wussy commitment labels bullshit. He could feel his cock start to leak precum when the sing-songy little voice in his head kept repeating ‘Mine...Mine all..mine…’

“I moved to the city...After his father had a heart attack, he stayed to run his family’s Mechanics shop. But we stayed in touch as friends. When it went belly up... he moved to the city about 6 years after I did. He got in contact with me because he needed a job. I was already working for Maedhros as a “problem solver” by then. I hooked him up with an associate who moved cars for Maedhros. Although he and I never continued our relationship. In the end, it turned out to be a good thing.” So...maybe Legolas felt a little tiny bit bad for “sucky” Nikko.

Something in Thranduil's tone changed even though he continued to lay there relaxed and lovingly run his fingers through the silken strands of the boy's hair. That along with “sucky” Nikko’s rat-shit-luck was killing his mood.

“So he lives here. You still see him?” Legolas didn’t like the sound of that. Why did he have to ask that?... his inner child screeched having a tantrum in his head and the pouting mantra whining of ‘fuck-head-Nikko..to bad..so sad…that pussy’ once again.

“No...” Thranduil paused just a moment before continuing, “ ...he is dead.”  
Legolas froze for a half of a heartbeat. Not what Legolas expected. Shit..shit...shit...he should have stopped at the relationship ended and poor ‘sucky’ Nikko!

“I’m sorry Thran...” he started to stammer and tried to get up to look at his lover but Thranduil held him gently but firmly in place.

“You have nothing to be sorry for my Treasure, I’m not even sorry and I’m the one that killed him.” he simply stated.

Legolas didn’t move a muscle for much more than just a heartbeat. Oh, God...Soooo much more not expected...damn it! Fuck! It felt like a small eternity of stillness because he didn’t know how to react. He knew how deadly Thran could be, that was not a surprise. In fact most of the time he found it comforting, even a turn on. He decided to do what he should have done in the first place, shut up and listen to Thranduil. Mind made up, he just looked up into Thranduil's eyes searching, for what, he had no idea. But knowing that Thranduil would give it to him.

Thranduil looked back into Legolas's eyes waiting for a reaction before he spoke again. The boy didn’t even blink. But after all their time together and everything they had been through, it didn’t seem strange, that he was not the least bit scared. Thranduil couldn’t help but think how pure this young soul was, so trusting. He began to rub circles on Legolas's back once more.

“Nikko started stealing from my associate to cover gambling debts and a heroin addiction. I found out that this was what drove his father's business into the ground and quite possibly, his father too! I tried to get him help...but then he ripped off the wrong dealer to get a fix and came to me to protect him. I don’t know if he had some delusion that he could get away with it because of his connection to me but I spent 2 years cleaning up his messes and I shouldn't have. Maedhros said, “solve it Thran...or I will”. I warned him, I pleaded, tried to get him out of harm's way, out of his own way. But he was not the ‘best friend’ I once knew in childhood anymore or even the ‘Best-Buddy-with-Benefits’ we were before I left our hometown. Then came the rumor that he inferred, to the wrong person, that he could go to the authorities if he needed protection and I was unwilling…” the tone in Thranduil's voice dipped to a snarl as he continued, “He made me, and by extension, Maedhros, look bad. You just don’t do that! He could have gotten us both killed!! Of all the Dumb-as-fuck-redneck-shit-for-brains bull he could have said!!!“ Thranduil paused for a moment to look at the dying embers in the fireplace, take a breath, then back at Legolas. He then calmly continued like this was just really another bedtime story.

“ I took him with me on a business trip to Cancun, told him it was to get him away from all our problems for a few days, have some fun. I let him think about us maybe being “Buddies” again. I knew it was what he wanted, even though he never dared to ask. When we got there, I scored him some really good shit and waited until he was zoned out happily in another world. I thought of just jacking him up on more of the uncut till he OD'd. But, I just wanted it done and that can sometimes be a very problematic and painful way to go. So...next night...I gave him a party...best drugs, dick, booze, and boobs my money could buy. Then in the morning, I lured him out with a kiss to watch the sunrise with me. I brought out an old soft blanket and a bottle of Tequila onto the private beach behind the villa. After a lot of sloppy heavy petting and lies about how he never stopped caring about me, how he would change for me, that his life was never right from the moment I left, and that now everything would be right again. Finally, he passed out from the 'E-tranq' I put in his Tequila.” Thranduil was almost whispering now as he finished, “ He was blissfully unaware….gullibly trusting and I actually believed that he believed the shit he was saying before he closed his eyes. I think it was rather peaceful.” Thranduil took more breath and Legolas watched the flicker of something ghostly cross his face, then like the nature of such apparitions, it was gone. “A bullet to the back of the head. He was lucky really...Maedhros or anyone else would have done a lot worse. As it was, I had to pay the price for vouching for him in the first place. It was not pleasant….” The shadow of old pain played across Thranduil's azure eyes for just a second like a small wave on the Mexican sand. Then it too was gone.

Legolas moved steadily up Thran's trunk until his head lay directly over his heart, closed his eyes as he listened to its steady beat and nestled closer. All he could really feel about all that Thranduil had told him was the intense need to comfort this deeply scarred man. To somehow let him know that would love him always, he would never use him. That he would rather die than betray him. But he knew he didn’t need to say that.

“Thran?”

“Yes…” Thranduil closed his eyes

“You suck at bedtime stories…”

“I won’t quit my day job then..” he quipped back as he felt Legolas smile against his neck.

 

“...and Thran…” the boy continued and then yawned.

“Hummmmm…?”

“You know how I said I wanted to see the world with you ?”

“Yes..”

“I don't think I want to ever go to Cancun with you,” Legolas mumbled sleepily.

Thranduil chuckled. “If you do, I know something is very wrong, my treasure.”

They both just seemed to drift peacefully, there in the silence of the dim glow of ashes, not really aware of anything more than the sheltering calm of each other's deep breaths as they fell into slumber.

****

“...I like the beaches, this one is about 6 miles outside of Coco Bongo…” Faramir interrupted Legolas’s memories.

“What?” Las asked confused.

Faramir tilted his head and smiled a bit. “ Cancun...I think you will love it.”

Las gave a simple acknowledgment to his upbeat loyal bodyguard with a half smile and turned back to the window to watch the grey can-only-be-British sky drift by. He seriously...no really... seriously doubted it.

___________________________________________________________________

 

“...赵先生，在这个微妙的过渡时期，你一直是最不可缺少的，我衷心地感谢你。并且期待着我们未来的交易.(You have been most indispensable in this delicate time of transition, Mr. Wu-Zhoa, I sincerely thank you. And I look forward to our future dealings together.)” Thranduil shifted his gaze from the beautiful mid-day sun in the tranquil inclosed Malaysian gardens that he wished he was walking through instead of being on the phone since 5 am and swung his chair back around to look Xian, his assistant, as she came into his study. Her serene composure seemed to proceed her into the room as she stopped to wait in the doorway for his instructions. She looked lovely in that peach Versace suit. He was glad he gave it to her. She smiled as he waved her in so she could place his latte, some files and phone messages on his desk and gave her a head nod.

“...我将在本月底在香港与董事会举行会议，亲自回答他们可能提出的任何问题。我们的确应该聚在一起庆祝......最后，恭喜贵公子被哈佛法学院录取。晚安。（...I will be in Hong Kong at the end of the month for our meeting with your board of directors to answer any questions they may have personally. We do need to get together for that drink to celebrate... and finally, congratulations on your son’s admission to the Harvard’s Law. Good night.）”

)

“Thank you Xian...as always, you know exactly when I need my caffeine fix the most. I swear you’re psychic!” taking a sip of his Kopi Luwak with ground cardamon and llama milk from the Dresden Ambrosius Lamm, circa 1930 vintage cup that seemed way too small for his liking.

The smile she gave him showed him her sweet dimples “ Your welcome Mr. Oropherion” she said in a confident polite tone and perfect English, as she gave him a slight bow and turned silently on her jimmy choo heels to exit. 

He closed his eyes a savored the perfection of it before setting it aside to look at his itinerary for his trip back to Brazil. Standing to text Boromir the information briefly, he grabbed his coffee and phone messages to walk around his desk and out on the veranda through the double doors to the side of the bookshelf and listen to the gently babbling waterfall before he shuffled through the old-fashioned pink slips of paper that smelled of cherry blossoms. He felt at peace as he enjoyed the slight Mediterranean breeze caressing his face that playfully tossel the golden strands which had escaped the neat braid he carelessly placed there this morning before coming down to his study. 

He didn’t even realize that he dropped the porcelain with hand painted gold leaf of the museum quality piece followed by several of his message papers fluttering to the imported Italian marble at his feet until he heard Xian’s strangely anxious voice say “...Are you alright Mr. Oropherion?” 

 

“Call Bard, Xian, tell him I want to see him, in person, right now, if not sooner!” he stated with a voice chilled enough to make her literally shiver. She exited silently once again as he stared at the message from his housekeeper, Ms. Baggins, back in California.

Thranduil let the memories assailed him….as he muttered “ fucking chocolate cake...really Legolas?” with a sad smile.

*****  
Before Thranduil could find the words to even speak, he stood under the vaulted archway in a luxurious private suite of rooms, that Legolas took a swing and punched him right square in the face. 

“ You lying, miserable, fuck-tard! You’ve got some nerve...now you show up!” he hissed demonically as Thranduil's was momentarily blinded and bloody. Thranduil then heard a scuffle and yelling beyond his understanding with all the pain he was in. As he bled all over his hands and Stuart Hughes custom suit, he tried to just breathe.

One hour, a few pints of blood, a broken nose, two ice packs, a mountain of towels and one ruined light grey suit that cost more than most people's houses, later, Thranduil’s vision finally cleared enough to stare reserved at his ‘treasure’, who was now strapped into a restraining chair by his arms, legs, and chest as the 3 full-back looking orderlies left with the doctor shaking his head. Legolas looked like a trapped, pissed off, deadly, predator that was just waiting for his chance to strike again. His eyes were pure azure fire as he glared silently at Thran through a fall of tangled corn silk hair. Thranduil had to smirk as he thought to himself amused ‘at least it's not blue this time.’

“I came because Lillian said that they were finally allowing your visitations and I just had to know if you were ready to stop the bull shit yet Legolas?” he stated while trying to make his voice not sound like he had just been punched and really could not feel his face. “But I guess not. At least you’ve come a long enough to stop trying to kill yourself with that juvenile stupidity and drugs so to move on to just wanting to kill me. Not the one I would preferably choose, but its a direction..”  
“I don't want to die and I don't want to kill you Thranduil" Legolas stated through still clenched teeth.

“Glad to hear it…”Thram smirked.

“My death would mean I won’t get any more of Ms. Baggins Chocolate cake…” and for just a moment, the old Legolas, young and sweet, was sitting in front of him. But as Thranduil watched as the image just as quickly faded as the boy continued “...and yours would mean I don't get to watch you bleed. And you know I live to make you suffer Ada..”

Oh yes, Thranduil knew. And that remark hit and cut deep.  
“Come on daddy...don't you want a kiss from your baby boy? I’m all trussed up just like you like me…” he practically purred and it made Thranduil sick to watch him lick and pursed his lips seductively. Who is this person was all he could wonder. Thranduil could see the outline of Legolas’s hard on beneath the hospital scrub pants he was wearing. What the fuck? It was suddenly like some twisted nightmare to be in this room.

Thranduil stood and prayed that his legs would hold him. Just to put some distance and air between them he told himself.

“Ahhh...leaving so soon...got a flight and a fuck to catch maybe? Why don't you blow off your hot date and I’ll blow you instead father.”

“Stop Legolas" he heard himself say quietly fighting his own urges.

Thran held his breath as he watched Legolas hips wreath in the chair. “ Why...You know I'm good...after all, like father, like mother, like son.” he practically shouted to the world. That one hit the jugular.  
“Shut up...damn you!" Thranduil hissed in return and felt his hands twitch.

“What's the matter afraid someone will hear the family secrets?” the boy actually had the balls to laugh.

Thranduil just stared at the man before him and felt his heart turn to ice. “I’ll have Ms. Baggins send you some cake…”

“You could always put a bullet in my head so I don't tell…” Legolas finally stilled and whispered almost sounding hopeful and deflated at the same time.

“If I thought for a moment it would help either one of us Legolas” he paused sadly to take a calming breath “...I would.” He then turned away with tears in his eyes and left.

 

*****

Thranduil felt those same tears burning in his eyes again remembering how he almost put a bullet in his own head while staring into a lonely amber sunset. How he almost went back to that rehabilitation center. But flashes of loving smiles and passionate heated touches filled his mind until he had to pull over trembling with torrid need and renting heartache. Thranduil had sat for an eternity shaking in his car just miles down the road, with a 9mm in his lap and a Well MB13 Heavy Weight Airsoft Sniper Rifle with Scope and Bipod in the seat next to him, not knowing what he would do to the man he walked away from only hours before. 

He swore 2 years ago, on that dark moonless night as the stars seemed to hide in shame, that he would never see or speak to his son again. He knew that neither of them would have survived it.

Thranduil cast his pain away into the glacial pit that was left of his soul and turned to see Bard walk in.

“Tell me everything your son, Bain, has told you about the ‘White Tree’ tour over the last 4 months and anything else you deem relevant!” he commanded as he sat down a faced his longtime friend, pilot, and bodyguard.

“Well…” Bard paused before blowing air out his cheeks in resignation, then relayed the whole twisted tail from the day Legolas got out of rehab to the call he got just a 2 weeks ago when the band was leaving London. Then Bard paused looking somewhat pale and drained.

Thran filled Bard in what he had found out about the message while waiting for him to arrive. Xian had gotten a call 3 times this morning from the much beloved Ms. Baggins while he was on phone with a business partner in China. Billa had been away until yesterday with Thorin Durinson on some sort of couples retreat in Vail, Colorado. Gimli had given the message originally to his cousin Kili, who was off from University and Dog sitting for Ms. Baggins until she got back. Gimli had said he was going to call back to check in again, but when he didn't, Kili didn't answer for because he didn't recognize the number on the burner phones he kept calling from. Long story short, Billa had called a distant family member of Thorin and Gimli's who was also working on the tour as a new roadie to get a hold of Gimli and tell him if Legolas wanted cake, then he could damn well call himself and ask like he should. That she'd be taking no 'orders like a bakery', no matter how grown and famous he was! Bard smiled at that. Everyone loved Ms. Billa Baggins but you didn't want to make her mad.

“Evidently, she's kept in touch with him all this time and didn't like the fact that he hadn't called her in weeks. That's when Gimli said he thought Legolas might go to Cancun in the Spring." that's when she knew it was a message for me." 

"But what does it all mean Thran? Bain didn't sound like there was any problem except Legolas himself on tour."

 

"It means he is trying to warn me personally about something and that he is in over his head. Where are is the band now?” Thranduil asked as he handed Bard a glass of water.

“They will be leaving Milan tonight headed for...Brussels I believe Thran. But if he is warning you personally...you shouldn't go"

“Xian..” Thranduil said into a speaker after finally turning to the phone on his desk, “Cancel my plans to go to Brazil...reschedule my meeting in Hong Kong at the end of the month. Tell Boromir to have the jet ready on the runway ...Bard and I will be there in 30…”

Bard just shook his head as he rose to follow his bull-headed friend and boss out and mumbled "What the hell is it with you too...years and you two are still all up in each other bull shit... again..." Thranduil turned to look at him imperiously. Just once.  
"Yeah...I know kiss your non-furry balls...Or was it only the left one ...I don't remember... and I have tried very hard not to over the years Thranduil...sorry... not a picture I want stuck in my head."

Thran just smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy eyes...Comments, please? I want to hear what you have to say...(just mind your manners...wink;)


	3. "Normal and Other Myths..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so posting the whole Chapter! YeahHHH!  
> Don't own anything...not even my car..yet!
> 
> Waves at Bluehair.
> 
> Please read tags.  
> Oh by the way...  
> This chapter has first person hard and heavy sex.  
> Not a flashback, not implied! S.E.X.!
> 
> You may commence...

“ That Which Can’t Be Bought” by Kyrie Eleison  
Inspired by: “Don't Go Shopping When Your Bored”  
By: Bluehair  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Break the Hour Glass…”

Lyrics by Las Woodland  
Performed by: White Tree  
Album: Unbroken But Damaged

Verse 1  
I can’t see you,  
but I dream you. (Oh don’t let me wake...)  
I can’t touch you,  
but I feel you. (I got you..don’t doubt me...)  
I can’t feed you,  
but I taste you (drink it down, drink me slowly...)  
I can’t hear you,  


(Chorus)  
Your fire is written  
In the music  
breathing (hah…..hah….ohhh….ahhh..)*moaning breathy sound..not laughing)  
in every cell.  
God..break the hourglass  
If you exist, look away.  
This bliss, this hell. ( yeah, burn with me, burn with me)

 

I have found  
Heaven’s gate  
Surrendering (hah...hah....ohhh…. ahhh) (*moaning breathy sound..not laughing)  
Is So bittersweet  
God..break the hourglass  
If you exist, let me stay.  
My savior, we meet. (yeah, baby you own me, roll me..,)

Verse 2  
I can’t hold you,  
but I can break you. (shatter me, wreck me, baby... )  
I can’t reach you,  
but I haunt you. (It hurts to want like this...)  
Can’t intimidate you,  
but I want to (push the limit, I dare you...)  
I can’t imagine,  
But I want to (Yes... you're forever is with me )

 

 

Chapter 3: “Normal and Other Myths”  
__________________________________________________________________

 

“..So how you guys doing tonight Brussels” E.J. shouted into his wireless mic as he was pulling up a stool slightly off center stage. The crowd surged on-mass to respond as he sat with his guitar across his lap. He flexed his bad hand.“Good..good...let's bring the house lights up a bit so the band can see you then…” as he looked at Las who was laughing and drinking from a water bottle near the drum kit where Dan sat twirling a drumstick between his fingers. The arena lights came up a bit at his request. “God ...look at all you fuckers out there tonight…good to see ya...”. A twenty-something-year-old girl down by front row left, waved her hands wildly screeching “ Ohhh my GODDD…. E.J. ...I LOVE YOUUUU!!!” to which he turned his head toward her and he just winked to watch her hyperventilate. Again, the sea of people responded by bringing the noise up a few decibels.

“Yeah...you keep that up and your wife will KILL you E.J... “ Lin stated as he came from stage right and pulled up a stand with his keyboard on it. “My wife, who’s backstage, by the way, says I can love’em back all I want from up here, as long as I don’t bring’em home! See, cause I’ve got it like that ….You need some help there Lin…” he teased laughing as Lin seemed to struggle before a roadie sprinted out on stage to get the man settled to his left. Lindir, of course, flicked him the bird. The crowd started to chant an impromptu “ Lin...Lin….Lin...Lin...” with a sudden scream from somewhere up in the balcony, back of house, center, “ I love you more... Lindir!!!” He looked up and spoke with his genuine adorableness, “Don’t you know I love you too baby..” he returned with a shy sexy smile. The fans seemed to be on the verge of a riot now.

Ro came out from the opposite side of the stage carrying another stool and his guitar on his back to sit down with his bandmates at the edge of the stage. “You causing trouble again Lin…?” Ro pulled his hair back out of his face to jibe as he looked up into the stands and remarked “ He don’t mean it sweetheart... but you know I do...right?” as he blows a kiss to the same balcony.

Las stood a little off to stage right leaning on a giant speaker to just watch as his bandmates screwed around with the fans and each other. Las breathed a sigh now that he sort of had a moment to collect himself. He had done the same for Lindir while he was performing the last 2 songs with EJ, Dan, and Ro. He waited for Dan to come out from behind his kit to walk off stage in the other direction as his queue for the 21 minutes and 23 seconds that they had until the next time needed back on stage. He wondered in the dim red stage lights toward the back of the lighting pen. The crew and security knew to give him space and keep any fans and press, that seemed to live for a reason to be backstage, as far away from him as humanly possible. After he had almost decked one of the agents in Milan for talking to him in between sets. He had to be held back by solid-as granite Gimli before Faramir could drag the vacuous prick to the security holding area. Everyone gave him a wide berth now. Even the dumb-as-dick’n-balls agents lurking around had finally learned to keep their distance. Now, if they would just go away! He might actually be able to relax. Lillian, their manager, had already told the band that they and their obvious-as-fuck secret black spy van outside of every hotel, would be sticking around for awhile. It had been a month since he was questioned in London.

The twins had been livid because they were just batshit crazy and paranoid like that, and of course, being restricted to only legal party favors and good behavior, “...really rubs raw on my rocks!!!” Elrohir fumed when his room was searched in Milan. But they soon learned to take their frustrations out on making the lives of the agents on the road true unadulterated hell. The hookers they had paid to crawl and paw all over them while taking covert pictures had somehow ended up on the front page of Enquirer back in the states and was not taken well by their superiors. At least that was what Lillian had said. Needless to say, those two and the one he had almost punched had been conspicuously absent of late.

Everyone else just mumbled directed profanity in their general direction when they were around or ignored them. Even Lindir, who never really cursed had been heard tossing a low “dick wad” as they shuffled to get out of the way of the stage crew, Loaders, lighting techs and huge heavy equipment. Lin was the ‘rock’ in the name Rock Band. He kept everyone steady and was always the voice of reason, the pat on the shoulder or the hug that kept you from shattering as you fell apart. Even Lillian would sometimes throw her never-to-be-detached appendage-like-phone across the room and turn to Lin saying “ ...YOU handle them!” as she stormed off heels clicking in fury. In Las’s case, Lindir was the one to tell him “Damn it...enough Legolas! Cause you act like a twat I’m a call you out as a cunt!!!! You crossed the fucking hard line! Now shit your head out of your sphincter and stop fuck’in around. Cause you're the only one enjoying it...you little fuck! ” Las had to smile at the spectacle of glory that was Lindir in a peak-fit on the black Learjet 60 they took from Lesage International to Heathrow.

“Almost over for tonight Las…” he heard Bain say from the shadows as he stepped forward into the low running lights.

“Yes...it will be nice to stay put for the next week” Las answered. He looked at the young man before him and smiled. He was so young. “Got plans for the break for Christmas? I haven’t talked to you in what seemed like weeks..”  
Bain was security and well as the tours resident paramedic. He used to work with Aragorn and Legolas knew his father Bard, so when the kid applied for the job when they were planning the tour, he was a shoe-in. Bain was one of the people who were never a bother and always there to help.

“Yeah...ahhh....it’s been a crazy few weeks, huh…I think I’ll be going home to see Dad and my sisters.” Bain looked around for a moment then held up a six-pack of Legolas’s favorite imported specialty water bottles, that had a hint of sweet ginger taste, in front of his face. Was it just his imagination or was Bain acting a little off? ”These are for you... where do you want them..on stage or in your dressing room?”

“Wherever…” he simply stated. No one else would dare drink them anyway. Bain had been present for his little diva tantrum over running low on them during sound check earlier that same day. But he took one out of the boy's hand and smiled at the boy.

“K…” he smiled back.”I’ll put them in your dressing ro-”

“Bain! One of the audio techs cut himself...Nells is looking for you!” someone called from the long hall that leads to the back entrance of the arena.

“Got to go Las...later,” he said and hurried off in what he assumed was Nell's general direction.

At that moment Gimli passed by saying..”Get your ass in gear Blondie...your cue to enter from the trap door is in 7...38 mins left in show...” and disappeared around the black curtain that separated the holding areas with backstage.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

After the show, Legolas sat watching everyone around him while sipping from his water bottle. They were all in his dressing room for some reason, so, he felt kind of entitled. He watched the twins paw all over some girl from...wherever she was from...he wasn’t really listening when they told him. It was really best not to listen very often to the twins.

The last time he listened to them was about that ‘Crazy Bitch’, which is how her boyfriend referred to her, and her ‘Roid’ brain boyfriend after the Video Music Awards last year that the twins had brought to the after party. Why he had he ever agreed to party with the twins, he could not figure out except that he was really, really ….no...seriously high beyond reason and sense. The five of them ended up in a hotel room covered in sweat and other things he would rather not think too close on, so far gone that he could hardly stay conscious long enough to finish fucking the shit out of Ro. Then, the “Bitch”, who was under a panting Dan, had started freaking out. The boyfriend, who was sitting in the corner smoking crack like a fiend, pulled a knife and went after Dan, but somehow it was Las who ended up at the hospital with eight stitches in his thigh. Ro decided to write in gold metallic indelible marker “Pussy Whipped by a Crazy Bitch” all over the idiot's body after he had knocked him the fuck out and was bleeding all over the carpet. Never again!

Aragorn and Arwen had excused themselves an hour ago, as soon as the twins had walked in. Even though Arwen and their son traveled with the band often, even she had very little patience with her brothers' antics. They were probably on their way to anywhere except here to get some sense of normalcy together. Las didn’t feel like prowling around backstage for some company to take back to the hotel. In fact, he hadn’t felt like that in a while. For the last few weeks, it seemed like a whole lot of hassle just for a lay. He wasn’t sick or too tired. He was just plain sick and tired of the ‘road burn of a life on tour’. It just wasn’t normal.

Legolas couldn’t seem to find normal at the moment. Lillian was on her phone leaning against the bathroom door, the twins were being there obnoxious selves with their hands down some 18-year-olds skirt. Gimli could be heard yelling at an audio tech in the hallway. Lindir was talking to a reporter from some life as a rock star rag. Faramir stood off to the side watching him watch everyone else. All was normal. None of this was out of the ordinary for midnight, backstage, after a sold-out show. They would be in town for another four shows with a short layover, then on to Istanbul and Jerusalem, just before the three weeks off for Christmas Break, then the next leg of the Tour started in Hong Kong in January, so everyone was just chilling out for now. If he had to describe the feeling he had, he would say he was just ...here. All was normal...except him.

He gave Faramir the normal head tilt which usually meant let’s go, but Faramir just looked at him for a minute as if surprised, but said nothing and walked to the door, opened it, waiting for him. Lillian paused long enough in her conversation to reminded him that sound check was at 2p tomorrow and to not be late. Lindir put his hand on his shoulder as he walked by before returning to his interview thing.

He stopped in front of Gimli wanting to ask something...but instead, he just patted him on the back and smiled. “Get some rest Laddie..nice show tonight,” Gimli said and smiled back.  
He said goodnight everyone on the crew as Faramir cleared the way to the waiting car and he went back to the hotel. He briefly saw Mike from the bands' hotel detail, stick his head out of the kitchen, chewing, nod when they entered, then disappeared back into the kitchen. He said goodnight to Faramir, who did ask if he was ok before taking his usual post in a chair by the in-suite elevator doors. Legolas smiled and waved him off drifting down the quiet darkened hallway to the other end of the penthouse.

As soon as his bedroom door closed, he stared out the huge glass enclosed balcony doors out over the glimmering lights of the city and took a breath. He grabbed a large glass of cold water from the bar stand next to his oversized king poster bed and drank deeply while contemplating his desire for a hot relaxing shower. That sounded better than a soak in the sunk-in-jacuzzi tub. Without ever turning on a light, he decided to light some candles over the fireplace instead. He put his glass down and he heading to the bathroom to turn on the 360-degree spray, adjusted the temperature, stripped down and got in. He hoped that it would actually make him feel tired, instead of just world-weary. It definitely felt good to let everything just wash away. Yes, this is what he needed.

Legolas didn’t know how long he stayed under the water but his hands and feet were pruned when he started to dry off. He tucked his towel around his waist and reached without really looking, to the shelf for another one to towel off his hair. But there was none. Why did he feel a slight tingling in his fingers? He could have sworn that there were plenty of towels this afternoon when he left the room. He shrugged in the mirror to himself and decided to unwrapped the one at his waste to use on his head. He could remember when all he had was one towel when living with his grandfather as a boy. He lit a few more candles that he didn’t remember being in the bathroom when he came in but they were nice and soothing, so what the hell. As he put the soft, warm fluffy towel over his wet head, he noted that he felt a little strange.

For a moment, he felt a light breeze on his back like a fingers caress and turned toward the bathroom door to see if he had left it open. He had. Maybe Faramir had come in to check on him like he sometimes did. He was about to call out, but that was when the little gold crests on bathroom wallpaper started shimmering. He saw the shadows melding and swirling like a dance in the flickering candlelight of the bedroom. The towel slipped from his fingers and floated to the floor in slow motion. Everything just went fuzzy, hitting at the same time as a sense of vertigo, slowly until a strange coalescing whiteout that took over his vision. He couldn’t see anything, yet everything was bright and hummed. Hummed? That is when he thought he felt a soft touch to his check before the world just started fading in and out. For some reason, that touch made him feel calm instead of afraid, so familiar. He had not taken anything since leaving London, not after Lindir ripped him a new ass hole on the way to London for his escapades with the two girls in Quebec. The new security guy Paul was smarter then he had given him credit for. He had not gone to Faramir, who in turn would go to Lillian. He’d gone straight to Lindir! Lindir, his friend had such beautiful, kind, burnished green eyes...What? Where had that thought come from?

Ok..he knew something was not right. He felt drugged. He could swear someone was here with him because he thought he had seen someone with light hair reflected in the mirror walking by the door out of the corner of his eye while he was in the shower? Had Faramir come to check on him? Faramir was such a nice guy. He tried to think more clearly but the lion's heads in the crested wallpaper would not stop singing like chipmunks! Wait ...What? Chipmunks??? Whoa...So wrong on so many levels! God, he prayed that he didn’t wake up to some crazed fan who wanted to go all Jeffery Dahmer on him! Wait, he had not brought anyone back to his room tonight...What. The. Fuck!

“Frrrrr…” he remembers trying to call out, but it only came out as a slurred whisper. Maybe he was having a stroke! It would serve “as God's Justice” he heard his grandfather's words echo in his lethargic mind. Especially, after all the shit he had put his body through in the last few years. But damn, would everyone have a bloated cow over the media headlines! Another rockstar found on his bathroom floor….

The first thing that registered was his sense of smell. The distinct aroma of Neroli floated around him with lemongrass and birch. Was that jasmine and pear? His chest suddenly felt tight! He would never forget that fragrance for as long as he lived. Creed-Pure White cologne. Oh, shit!! Thranduil.

Legolas’s heart started beating a drum roll in his chest and he shivered. But he was not cold. Naked still, Yes... but not cold. That’s when he noticed how heavy his arms and legs felt, like dead weight that he couldn’t move. It’s a good thing he was laying down. Whatever he was laying on was soft and cool against his back. The bed maybe?

“Ahhhhh….” he moaned and tried to lift his head because his hair was in his mouth. It didn’t work but he was able to open his eyes. The room slowly started to take shape and settle as he focused on the ceiling. No chipmunks or humming wallpaper. His heart started slow down as well. That was good. But his tongue felt like ball gag in his mouth and he was thirsty as fuck. “Whhhhhh….” he moaned again. There was breathing, a pause and a smooth sound of fabric in motion.

“Shhhhh….easy now, ” he heard a deep gentle velvety voice off to his right direct. He tried to lift his hand and felt something pull at his wrist. Was he tied down? He moved his head to look and saw a black silk cord neatly wrapped around it and tied off to the post. Legolas tried to yank on it and then moving his head to look at his other wrist he found the same but his hair at least fell away from his face. He closed his eyes and slowly looked at the man lounging in the chair next to the bed. Thranduil sat there like a king on his throne, one leg crossed over the other at the knee. Arms resting on the armrest as if surveying his kingdom. His face a mask that did nothing to diminish the mischievous glint in that cerulean gaze. Legolas smirked.

“For more my safety really, then anything that quirked lip implies. Considering the last time I came to visit you and you broke my nose, I thought it prudent,” Thranduil said smirking back.

“Water…?”. Legolas finally was able to say clear enough if he was a bullfrog, as he looked at his ankles that were also bound to the remaining two posts with the same shiny braided cord.

Thranduil moved like he had all the time in the world to the nightstand before sitting on the bed beside him and put his hand behind his head to assist him in lifting it.

“Say please…” he teased holding the glass inches away from Legolas's lips.

Legolas stayed silent, just staring and waited to see what Thranduil would do. As the moment ticked by he remembers how patient Thranduil could be when he chooses to be.

“...Could yell security,” he threatened rather like a petulant bullfrog.

Thranduil laughed lightly. “You could try…”.

“Faramir?” Legolas questioned, coughing a bit.

Thranduil let out a sigh and lowered the glass. “Off duty an hour ago. And before you ask, Mike is passed out on the couch in front of the TV and Paul is pretty much in the same condition in the chair by the elevator. Neither will wake for hours, I assure you.”  
“They’re so fired…” he mumbled more to himself as his million dollar voice cracked.

Thranduil moved his hand to rest the glass on Legolas’s bare chest and caused him to suck in his breath. “Don’t be so testy Legolas, after all, it was your message that brought me here,” he said pleased as smugly looked over his chest and seeming distracted, moved the glass in small circles.

“Message, not invitation.” he chided.

“I could just leave…” he responded as the glass stilled and looked at Legolas coyly through his lashes with his head tilted slightly down.

“Will you untie me first ?”

“No.”

It was Legolas’s turn to sigh. “Well since you're already here, you know about the agents...right?”

“Before my plane even landed,” he answered as the glass started moving again.

“Did you kill those people?” he asked knowing it was not the smartest thing to do so.

“No.”

“Then why are you even here?” The glass now moved over his left nipple and he shivered again.

“One, I don’t like the idea that they tried to go after you, to find me. I have worked too hard to bury any association you and I may have had. I heard about the surveillance pictures they showed you that should not exist. Two, they believe I know something about that attack and are after something or someone I know and are using the attack to further their own agenda, or they wouldn’t be looking for me. Anyone of these reasons is dangerous to me and my interests. And three…” Thranduil's voice trailed off.

Legolas felt Thranduil's hand on the back of his neck, which he had forgotten was even there, his fist still in his hair which he promptly used to yank his head back.

“...You have been a real piece of work on this tour, totally unchecked and deviant. Now say please like a good boy before you I lose my patience with you!” Thran said so calmly as his eyes flared ultramarine.

Legolas swallowed dryly. “Please…” he whispered, not so much out of fear, but more out of arousal. 

“Please, what?” Thranduil's hand pulled his long unkempt hair harder. Legolas cock started to shift from his thigh to his abdomen as it filled.

“Please, may I have some water?” came out as more of an awkward moan.

“Better…” Thranduil moved Legolas's forward so he could drink from the o-so-graciously offered glass but didn’t let go of his hair, even as he placed the empty glass back on the nightstand. “However...Elrond has informed me that Lindir is fed up with your nonsense, that it has gotten progressively worse since the start of this tour.” he proceeded to scratch his nails up Legolas’s right hip and side. “Lillian says, you are a complete ass and are in need of some serious discipline but won't let her and her husband correct and teach you proper submission. Your refusal to take your punishment or to heel, she finds quite an annoyance.” When he reached Legolas's chest, he pinched and twisted his nipple hard.

Legolas yelled out “Ahhhhhh...oh shit!” and couldn’t help but roll his hips.

“Aragorn and Arwen are worried that you will end up in rehab again before the tour is over if you keep going the way your going.” Thranduil’s hand now skimmed down his body to rest on the hair above his erection which stood pulsing and proud. Legolas's mind started to short circuit. Was Thranduil really going to take it there? Did he mean it or was he just playing to torment him?  
Legolas started to tremble and barely whisper aloud.

“The twins have even voiced concern about your choices and they are insane.” he swatted at the now pulsing member hard enough to make a sound against Legolas skin.

“ Yesss! Oh God!” he pleaded and pulled at the restraining cords on both his legs and wrists. In answer, Thranduil slapped his cock again. “sssssssss….”, he arched and sucked air through his teeth.

“I know you have been fucking whatever hole you can stick your dick in, like some cock-sucking-whore…” and he felt Thran's breath on his face. How had the man taken his suit coat and shirt off Legolas wondered.

Thran wrapped his long fingers around his cock and Legolas could not think anymore.

“But when was the last time someone gave you what you really craved? What you really need?” He moved his hand slowly up and down his cock as he kissed and nipped his neck.

“If you stop, I’ll die! I.Swear.To.God! I’ll die!” Legolas pumped his hips erratically into Thranduil's hand. He also felt Thran's warm and perfect naked body up against his own.

“That long...huh! Then how do you ask nicely for my attention my treasure?”  
“Please…” Legolas screamed as his voice broke into a sob.

Thran sucked on first his left nipple before biting on it, then repeated on the right as a reward.

“Not completely right yet, Legolas...try again…” so he stopped jerking his prick and started massaging his balls.

“ Please! ….please….Please Ada...please!” he out desperately.

Thranduil flicked twice in a row at his sensitive tight balls and Legolas convulsed

“No! Ion nin…your not thinking” he said harshly and pulled down on his burning nuts while his lubed middle finger and ring finger rubbed back and forth over his clenching pucker hole. “Who am I?”

“Master …?” he sounded so fragile at that moment, it was beautiful. He paused to look up into his tear-filled mirrored eyes go round with so much need. Thranduil shifted his glistening body so he was between Legolas bound and spread legs.

“Yes, there's my Treasure, now you understand your place, “ he said with as much love and devotion as he could convey in those words and steadily slipped his fingers into his hole. “My beautiful boy...how I have missed you my lovely one…” he crooned as he moved his fingers in and out of his beloved boys' pulsating passage deeper and deeper. No, more confusion, I'm here for you."

“Master...please, please...please more…” Legolas gasped incoherently as he thrashing and twisting on the sheets. “ I beg you, master...fuck!... please...I need...oh...God!”

“No more whoring Legolas...and no more drugs...promise me?” Thran pressed lightly against his prostate.

“I promise Master! Ahhhh...I promise...I promise...please! I'll be so good!” Thranduil was satisfied with this answer for the moment, even though, he knew that the promise was easier to give, then keep. He would be there to make sure he kept it. He couldn't leave him again to suffer any more then he could stand to suffer anymore without him. 

In almost one fluid motion, Thranduil pulled his fingers out and plunged his huge angry cock into Legolas’s ass in one brutal thrust, growling, “Be warned! Don’t you dare disappoint me and don’t you dare cum!”

The boy screamed like he was being impaled on a spike and then seemed to cave in on himself mouthing words with no sound that was audible enough to actually hear.

It was Thranduil's turn to not be able to think. He rutted Legolas’s tight slick sheath like a stag in spring heat. Legolas could only lay there straining and weeping gasping for breath. Like a rabid wolf, he devoured him sucking and biting, licking and caressing every inch of his heated sweat-drenched skin. The over-sized King bed shook and slammed the wall as the echo of slapping wet skin rose above their deep moans and groans. He was a panther hunting his weakened prey as he clawed and tore at his inner walls with his unforgiving, steel-like shaft. The demand in his own body hungrily began to herald his end as every muscle flexed and seized.

“Oh!My!Fucking!God!Legolas!Cum!With!Me!” he bellowed in pure ecstasy. His sweet boy’s eyes rolled when he started convulsing like he was being electrocuted. Thranduil's seed burned deep into his body in torrents as he fucked ferociously through his orgasm before he collapsed stunned and breathless.


	4. "Secrets of Creation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has an epiphany that brings a new determination. Thranduil has no clue how much his son is just like him. His strengths, his weaknesses, his needs.
> 
> How will he handle it?

“ That Which Can’t Be Bought” by Kyrie Eleison  
Inspired by: “Don't Go Shopping When Your Bored”  
By: Bluehair  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"Whatever It Takes"

Performed by: Imagine Dragons  
Album: Evolve

 

Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
Everybody circling, it's vulturous  
Negative, nepotist

Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
Everybody praying for the end of times  
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
You take me to the top I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

Always had a fear of being typical  
Looking at my body feeling miserable  
Always hanging on to the visual  
I wanna be invisible

Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of 'em  
Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
You take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

Hypocritical, egotistical  
Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical  
Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box  
An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost

I'm an apostrophe  
I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see  
I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe  
And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased  
And when I am deceased

At least I go down to the grave and die happily  
Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee  
I do what it takes

Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
You take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

Songwriters: Benjamin Arthur Mckee / Daniel Coulter Reynolds / Daniel James Platzman / Daniel Wayne Sermon / Joel Little / Las Woodland* 

*(ok not really but work with me people!)

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The muscles in Legolas’s shoulders shivered and seized in protest as he turned the shower on full blast and stood with his legs spread and bracing his weight flat palmed against the glass tile in front of him just above the sparkling crystal lever. His head bowed low, chin tucked to his chest as the freezing cold deluge slowly warmed down his back and finally heated all of his sore, over-stimulated body. His other hands' sensuous path moving up and down with care from his chest to his navel in teasing languidness. He could thoroughly enjoy the sensation of the occasional sting on an exposed scratch or bruises thrummed into erotic aching under the tracks of water as they found the way to the grid in the floor drain. He smiled and lifted his head to allow the cascade to finally reach his usually shimmering, but at present, sweaty and filthy blonde mane and tossed it back from his face while thinking about just how he earned each and every one of those marks of passion in the last nine of his delights of the flesh filled early morning hours. The spray of the 360-degree spay felt like bee stings against the beautiful tableau of the sexual wreckage of bites and scratches, handprints and contusion marks. To him, it was museum-worthy in the artistry of it all, because his beloved Master was the great Picasso or the visionary Van Gogh in the bedroom with nothing more than a few nylon cords, his glorious mouth, and those wonderful long fingered pale hands. And when it came to what was between those illustrious hard sculpted thighs, he reached God-like status to create and destroy.  
God...Yes! Please and thank you very much! Cause he had done both to Legolas this last night over and over. That one figure eight move he did with his hips that caused the penis to swipe first left over his sensitive prostate, then right, only to lightly tap, withdraw and then rammed into it head on was something only the ancients could be knowledgeable about. It had to be a secret of creation or something! It made the recipient of such a barrage of bliss see the universe and heavens beyond laid before them... right before they passed out. Thran was his maker, in more ways than one, and what did every created being strive for but to be like if not to become their God. But God's tire of their progeny easily. Only an ascension to a deity in his own right could stand by another, take on another, keep another for eternity. Starting from this moment on, if it was the last thing he would ever do in this or any other life, he would become worthy of a titan like Thranduil. Legolas was going to determined to be epic in all that he gave in worship, so erotically sublime, you believe you're deaf dumb and blind to all but touch, taste, and need, to stand toe to toe and battle for the right to Thranduil Oropherion, even if he died in the process.  
“You may be my Master... or God...but I WILL have you believe you can't exist without me…” he whispered into the sultry steam filled air as he took his hard darkened manhood in his water slicked hand until it nearly scorched his palm. It only made it that much more deliciously surreal knowing that the object of his aqueous musings could be heard in the next room rising room his slumber. “...that’s right….come to me,” he softly purred. Legolas used his other hand to squeeze his aching sack and draw them down as he continued to pump his raging cock steadily.  
He knew Than had walked in, so was not surprised when he was asked in an amused tone,  
“humm....what are you doing Legolas?”  
“Thinking about you...Master" he answered as submissively as he could as a shiver charged up his spine but did not stop.  
“Lillian was right. You have lost all sense of discipline” the elegant naked man said shaking his head in reproach.”You know you're not supposed to pleasure yourself without permission” Thranduil could censure and seduced in one honey coated turn of phrase.  
“So punish me…” Legolas challenged and enticed in return and started undulating his hip into his own hand.  
Thranduil, with a narrowing gaze, watched through the steam filled room momentarily before stalking forward with a predatory grace as he backed him up against the far wall of the pearlescent ivory tiled and smoked glass double shower stall. Thran grabbed him with one hand on an abraded wrist to stop him from his self-indulgence and his other hand held him just around his neck under his Adam's apple just tight enough to threaten.  
“Your going to be late to your sound check Las Woodland,  
sooo...very late,” Thran soothed with his kisses till they both could not breathe.  
Legolas smiled seductively while using his free hand to grab Thranduil's ass and pull him hard against his own body and grind his cock aggressively together with the other man's inflamed arousal.  
“All talk so far Thranduil Oropherion.,” he smirked and had the cheek to bite Thranduil's lip.  
“Fine...be silent. Now, get on your knees and I’ll fuck your throat raw. When you go to perform tonight still aching with need, walking crooked in a cock cage, still tasting my dick with every note you croon, we’ll see if you are still so cocky!”  
Legolas pouted prettily as he sank to his knees with both hands now kneading Thran's glutes. He then kissed his way down from leaking tip to base of Thranduil's hard twitching arousal just waiting for him to grab his wet silky lengths in strong forceful fingers until Legolas swallowed him whole. Legolas kissed and sucked and nipped, worshiping the man like no other. Waiting. … waiting for that one sound that Thran would make that came from somewhere in his soul.  
“sssssss…...ahhhhhhhhhhh” he heard somewhere between a prayer and a hiss. That was it, with his neck arch back, eyes rolled back into his head as Legolas would let him ram against the back of his throat. He slowly hollowed out his cheeks as he massaged his Master's tight balls drawing them down gently. He had only done this once before with Thranduil. Topping from the bottom. Taking control, touch by touch, searing moment by panting moment. After all this time, all the pain they had caused each other, he knew Thran needed this as much as he did.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Thranduil stood directly in front of the second row, center stage in the pit. But he knew no one would never know it was him. The leather pants hung low on his hip and the leather vest emblazoned with the Tarot card of Death on fire, black bandana over the to long braids over his shoulders and sunglasses in the dim smoke-filled arena, along with Bard dressed similarly at his back, his arm with a full sleeve fake tattoo of death and destruction that he had let Faramir place there in colored body paint, wrapped around his assistant Xian, who was hanging off him while he had his hand placed strategically on her left barely covered breast for she was dressed like she just walked off a porn set, and surrounded by the actual biker gang 20 strong whos colors he wore, hid him in plain sight of the 10 or so agents he and his team had made at the concert tonight. He was glad he caved to Legolas’s incessant badgering for him to be there. To watch him like this was hypnotic and soul-wrenching as he gave himself to the music.  
Thranduil had known from the first time he saw him perform at his birthday party all those years ago that the boy was lighting in a bottle. But how he had changed over the years to become this...emanation of a breath-stealing tempest that toyed and sapped all you had until you had no choice but to surrender, knowing you were drowning, only to be pushed to the surface over and over, astonished Thranduil to the depths of his being. ‘White Tree” had become a Monolithic force in music and Legolas, his son... on stage was a Colossus. He felt pride in the effortless dignity and control in his stage presence and the true affection he gave to his worshipers.  
As his lover... He felt the vehement pull in his soul to worship right along with them. Las never missed an opportunity to reach out a grab you with a word, a note, a look. He was, simply put...perfection. Even if it meant that he was suffering as much as ‘Las Woodland’ was on stage with blue balls, unbeknownst to the thousands of fans, in his cock cage and pulsing anal plug, he would not have missed this for the world. And he would risk it all to stand here without regret.  
By every God that ever existed he swore, he was going to have that man on stage in his bed tonight! He craved totally mind-bending destruction from the demon who stood there casting his spell of lust and longing with the lyrics of 'Unbroken but Damaged'. The one who with just a whisper could make you lose your mind, the one who with just a breath seemed to shiver up to show you a glimpse his soul and would make you want to sell yours. For the first time, Thranduil caught a glimpse of what it was like to be under Legolas's enchantment.  
There was a time in his life that it would have terrified him to very deepest darkest part his psyche. Standing here tonight and watching, all he felt was the need. That fact that he had no clue what it was that he needed...that just pissed him off.  
The last two song of the night was Legolas on stage alone under a soft spotlight with his acoustic guitar, Lindir on the piano, Aragon on back up an acoustic guitar, Dan on bass and Ro on violin all further upstage in shadow, to the delight of the fans, which ‘White Tree had not performed in years…”My Forever” and lastly “You Let me Fly..”.  
There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Even Xian who never slipped her composure was balling all over Thranduil until he had to pass her off to Bard. When the lights came up as a signal that “no the Band would not come back out for the fourth time", even his biker associates were red-eyed and sniffing. As for Thranduil, he felt frozen in place. Afraid to move, like ice suddenly exposed to the sun and about to shatter. He seemed to walk in a trance-like dream out of the venue as he slid onto his Harley Davidson VRSCA with a clinging Xian on the back and sped off surrounded by 'his brothers' into the night. Bard on a Harley Davidson CMIUW Modified, followed at his 4' o'clock as about 20 mins later the gang trailed off in different directions in pairs and Thranduil's security team within Escalades and a Semi got into position for their rides to ramp hall there hogs for the night. And Thranduil said nothing when he saw Bard nod at him before slipping into Xians room on the opposite end of Legolas's penthouse suite. Although Boromir had laughed and made a comment about "never thought he'd try to pilot that, that man is about to become an astronaut!"  
Thranduil gave him a look that did not affect his own pleased humor.  
Finally settling back at the hotel in Legolas's personal suite of rooms and polishing off Taylor-Fladgate 1863 Port, he stared at the skyline almost sightless, in nothing on but his one of a kind, Versace Charmeuse silver silk robe with 56-carat real gold tread leaves hand stitched on "by the virgin hands of Vienna choir boys who hadn't even had their first wet dream, all just for You Thranduil" teased Donatella when she gave it to him in Italy last spring. The damn women always said the most fucked up things to him just to see if she could rattle the unshakable Thranduil Oropherion. It hadn't worked as he replied, "maybe you should keep it Donatella, we all know you like them younger and younger, I at least like mine at an age of legal consent." When the room got silent, everyone waited, then suddenly Donatella snorted and laughed a laugh from the depths of her soul. He knew she would. The women had brass balls.  
As his musings drifted and he opened the second bottle, contemplating if he actually liked the faux tattoo that had not completely come off in the shower he had just taken while waiting for Legolas to return from the foreign press junket he knew he had after the concert. He never knew Faramir was such the artist. He wondered if Legolas would like it. But his mind kept coming back to just one ominous question as he lounged on the comfortable oversized couch set before the balcony doors in Legolas bedroom. Every inch of his pale skin seemed to prickle and grow warm as he focused his mind on the image of his lover as he performed tonight. His cock actually was throbbing painfully and already leaking and he had not even touched himself damn it. And he felt a strange heat as he squirmed on the soft fabric beneath him. Fuck! He wanted that boy lips and hands all over him right now. No ropes, no games, just maddeningly slow skin to skin in sweat-soaked sheets twisting and breathless. SHIT! Thranduil couldn't catch his breath as he imagined staring up into those clear sultry blue flamed eyes that had briefly gazed at him repeatedly from that stage tonight. More precum tricked on to his custom robe and his dick jumped against his hip, but he refused to move his trembling hand to touch himself. He could not help the breathy moan that quietly escaped his Port stained lips. Fuck...fuck.. fuck!!!  
What in unholy hell fire had Legolas fucking done to him tonight?  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When Legolas stepped off the elevator, he noted Boromir sitting with a book in his lap in the usual security chair “Boromir” he said as he turned to go to his room.  
“Legolas” was returned and the guard continued his reading as Legolas passingly noticed the handle of a gun resting also against the ever-vigilant guard's thigh no matter how leisurely he may appear.  
“ohhh...Bard...Bardddd, oh-ah ...OHHHH GOD! PUNISH THAT NAUGHTY PUSSY…. YES...YES!!! !” he suddenly heard screamed from down the opposite end of the long hallway and it made him take pause and look back at Boromir, who only tilted his head to look up at Legolas and smirked, then once again return to his reading. Legolas turned and just walked to his bedroom knowing he wouldn’t hear anything more as long he shut the door. Normally he would be thrilled for Bard but all he could think of at the moment was his own “punishment” device he still wore and what would be the best way to beg mercy from Thran for removing the butt plug and took a shower in his dressing room before his interviews started for the sake of sanity. If Thran pounded him into a few dry orgasms made him sleep in the cage, all would be right in his world anyway. To Legolas, nothing mattered but wanting to be near Thran and cuddle to sleep. He was drained just like he always ways when the adrenaline of the show finally ebbed.

As he scanned the quiet dimly lit room, he noticed Thran turn on the couch and look at him. It warmed him to see the soft look in his eyes from head to toe and the whole world seemed to melt away. Than held his hand out to him and he was suddenly at his feet with his head resting in Thranduil's lap. He smelled like mahogany and molasses, oak and vanilla with nutmeg and black pepper with ginger undertones. He smelled like...the only word that would come to Legolas’s mind was ….Home. So he closed his eyes in blissful contentment he had never known before.

“Tired my treasure?” Thranduil whispered.

“Hummmm…” was all Legolas could respond from some distant place.

“Well I can smell you already showered, let's get you settled…” the soothing light tone in Thranduil's voice just made him feel like he was adrift in comfort. He really didn’t notice how ended up naked and snuggled up to Thranduil’s also naked form, freed from his cock cage with his head nestled against his strong chest with the strangely beautiful faded faux tattooed arm of his lover softly combing through his hair. Although Legolas first struggled to apologize in quiet stutterers and incoherent stammers, he suddenly felt it was only right to fall silent. Nothing else needed to be said as Thranduil rubbed his back in small circles on his back.

“Rest Ion nin...all is well” and Thranduil kissed his forehead so tenderly, the very sweetness of it made his eyes tear and his heart feels so full.

“Thank you Ada…” was all he could think to say as he felt himself drift away in the most peaceful slumber enveloped him that he had ever experienced in his oh-so-confusing life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok..so Chapy 4 complete!!!!
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> What do you want to see next?
> 
> I'm listening...
> 
> Thanks to you all for reading and your patience with my foibles and fumbles.
> 
> Much Love  
> KE


	5. "Kaleidoscopes and Mirrors"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has learned a lot over the years and now he is willing to be his father's son, Thranduil discovers the Kaleidoscope his son really is.

“ That Which Can Not Be Bought” by Kyrie Eleison  
Inspired by: “Don't Go Shopping When Your Bored” By: Bluehair  
_________________________________________________________________  
“Checkmate” performed by: White Tree  
Lyrics by: Las Woodland & E.J. Strider  
Music by: Lin Ward  
Album: “Rest in Reverie: Dreamscapes”

Such cold passion, with which you play  
It’s as clear as crystal Caribbean seas.  
In your eyes, you gave it away,  
Day by day, in the words you say,  
Hand me the skill to bring you to your knees.

You showed me my truth, insane.  
Over time, I learned thru the pain  
Here is all the proof, I’ll remain.  
I’m shameless, no couth, not tame  
My strategy, now ruthless in this game.

You move, I move, we dance  
No fear, you cut and I bleed.  
you live in the why, a trance  
I see before you can heed,  
I chase, you invade, look ahead  
No knight saves, towers fall,  
The bishops pray, the queen’s dead.  
A pawn, only one move, no call.  
No escape, game over, your fate.  
Watch me, now breathe...Checkmate!

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Chapter 5: “Kaleidoscopes and Mirrors”

Legolas had awoken cocooned and naked next to a still slumbering and just a naked Thran, after the best night of sleep he had in…..ever, realizing it was one of the very rare down days for the band, he smiled. No performances, no press or promotions, no planes, trains, buses, managers, he bit his lip to keep from giggling, and had become so excited at the prospect of spending this day with just Thranduil. Like they use to so long ago. 

So he rose on silent feet before the first light of this, hopefully, new beginning for the both of them, to care for his necessities, brush his teeth, his hair, and put on the cologne that Thranduil had made especially for him, that he had never stopped ordering and wearing in all these years. 

He came back out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist ready to climb back into bed to only surprisingly find that Thranduil was not only awake but sitting with his legs drawn up under him in the center of the huge bed, facing the window. He sat so still, he looked like a Renaissance master’s sculpture sitting there. He had called his name but when Thranduil made no reaction at all, he walked around the bed to face him. Something about it all, as Thranduil shifted just his eyes to gaze up at him made his chest hurt.

“Morning my Love, what’s wrong?”, he had cheerfully asked as a million and one scenarios played through his mind, as he tried to get it to not panic. But he let nothing show as he mirrored what he thought Thranduil would do in such a moment.

He had learned over the years how useful it was to be able to do his own version of a ‘Thranduil impression’. Whatever happened, he would not let Thranduil go, ever again, this was his sole purpose in this and every battle from now on.

“Who am I to you Legolas,” Thranduil asked in the barest whisper, a voice so small, so full of emotion that was a mystery to Legolas, it was unsettling. He learned not to answer with anything about being his father unless Thran was being overtly father-like, like last night. It always turned out weird when Thranduil was in a dramatic pitch. 

Legolas tilted his head in the opposite direction as Thranduil to try and read him. It didn’t seem like one of those crises of guilty moments again so, that was a relief. But for some reason he knew he could not lose this...this... whatever this was was he saw churning in Thranduil's eyes. 

“I don’t understand, You are my lover, and you are my master...” Legolas answered bewildered as he stood in the barely visible light of the dawn that cast shadow and light in a luminescent glow over Thranduil's beauty, staring into the sparkling crystal blue depths of his eyes, like an ocean, endless and ageless. 

When Thranduil, moved to sit on the side of the bed and just continued to look at him in the silence of the slowly changing amber light coming through the bedrooms glass wall that faced the oncoming daylight, he continued.  
“You are my maker, my destroyer, my anchor, my storm, my heart's rhythm, my souls' inspiration…..” he paused as the feelings started to overwhelm him, for he had never said these words to Thranduil before. 

He refused to let the fear of it being a mistake stop him as he saw tears well in Thranduil's fathomless eyes. 

“....my everything.” he choked out over his own tears. It suddenly seemed like the most important moment they had ever shared together and Legolas felt desperate to somehow make him understand what was in his heart. 

“Why?” Thran still had not shown any more of a reaction in those glistening pools. So neither did Legolas. 

He stated exactly what he thought, “Because, that is what you need me to be.”

“How do you know it's what I need, and not just what I want Legolas?” he returned and Legolas suddenly had an image of the ivory and onyx chess board with the dark jade and white tourmaline pieces they use to play on when he first came to live with Thranduil. Ok, let's play!

“Because I know you.” King moved to E3.

“That’s not an answer Legolas”. Pawn moved h,6.

“It is an answer Thran, just not the one you want”. Legolas smiled slightly. Pawn moved to c,3.

Thranduil smirked back. “Don’t be a smart ass Legolas, quantify your answer or the conversation is over…”. Legolas actually heard the smack of the Knight being slammed down to c,6 in his mind.

“Alright…” he paused “You want me….your treasure, just as you want my submission, my pleasure at pleasing you. And you want me to love the pain, the pleasure, the hunger for more, the danger in going to far...the sublime exaltation you crave in having control... ”. Queen to b,3.

Thranduil's eyes now glittered as he narrowed his gaze. “Are you trying to get to your a point or are trying to get me aroused?” Pawn to f,6.

“You want them because you don’t need them, it’s a smokescreen…I am what you need me to be, in letting you have what you want...” Legolas felt a surge in his blood. Bishop to c,5.

“Your reasoning is specious… and circular” Thranduil looked a bit disappointed. Pawn to g,5.

“I’ll prove it…” Legolas moved close to him on the bed. This was either going to be the bravest thing he ever did or the stupidest thing of all time considering they just got back together.

“Let's see,” Thranduil actually laughed..” You're going to prove that you know what I need by giving me you…. Because you know its false and is only what I want...but you giving it to me is what I need….” the tears this time in Thranduil's eyes were from amusement…”that’s rich! You have taken to many drugs Legolas!”

“I’ll prove it…” he repeated not reacting in the slightest to Thranduil's taunts because he was surveying the board, making sure he had it right.

“How….” still laughing. That simple word was the bell of the timekeeper. Time to play hard or go home!

He grabbed Thranduil by the hair just held him an inch from his face….”I saw the look in your eyes last night at the concert Thranduil, your glasses hid nothing from me, you were just like the rest of them, captivated, vibrating, needy and putty in my hands...” he purred in the same velvety voice that Thranduil used on him. Thranduil looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, frozen with flaring nostrils and all quivering muscle. It made Legolas hard as steel.

“Let go of the fear, let go of the past, let go of the control and trust me...finally really trust me...I swear to you on my life, I will turn your world on its sensual head and make it burn in extasy to dust, then raise you from the orgasmic ashes again and again if you just let go!” Then gave Thranduil the most sinful angelic kiss on his parted lips and brushed his other hand against the hard erection at the apex of Thranduil's thighs, before pulled back with his hand still wrapped in soft sleep mussed sunlight hallo. Bishop to f,7 , his last move. Done.

Thran shivered in his grip and licked his lips before angry fire blazed in every pore of his being. 

“If you want to continue to ever use that hand again Legolas, I’d let go if I were you…” and oh Legolas had no delusions about whether he meant it. It was Thranduil's way of flipping the board sending the pieces to the floor. “I have always made it very clear, that little scenario will never happen!” he hissed. 

Legolas decided that if his ‘Everything wanted thinks clear then he would make it clear as Swarovski crystal. So he let go. Still….it was Checkmate.

 

“Yes, you have,” Legolas said still completely unfazed. Legolas got up and went to stroll in all his naked glory with cock waving high and proud, back into the bathroom. He through back over his shoulder “By the way, I slept really great but I still heard you talking in your sleep last night as you were rubbing your dick against my arm...something along the lines of ‘ Las... oh God...Harder!” The look on Thranduil's face was so priceless it belonged in a museum!  
“Your secret is out about how that sweet ass clenches for a deep ride on Las Woodland’s wood! You are not the first to want it, my love, so just man up and take it!” and ‘Las’ slammed the bathroom door right as he heard something crash against it. 

Sometimes Legolas wished that Thranduil didn’t always have to do things the fuck-up-as-all-fucking-hell way. But then he wouldn’t be Thranduil. Legolas wouldn’t be Legolas.  
And as he listened to Thranduil screaming at Boromir for daring to find out what all the ruckus was so early in the morning, he laughed. The game was about to change this time around and it was about to get “reelz n'zane up’n this ba-thich’” to use the twins new favorite phrase. Thranduil would probably not talk to him for the rest of the day...maybe two. But if he was going to leave he would be gone already. So, Legolas wondered as he now heard him yelling at Bard, then Xian his assistant, how long it would be before Thran calmed enough to decide Legolas earned a “punishment” once more, for not knowing his place. What Thran had yet to realize was that Legolas knew exactly his place…. it was right next to Thranduil and whatever it took to stay there! Fuck everything else! He turned on the jacuzzi and settled in to relax. After all, it was his day off.

When he felt more like a baked prune he got out, dried off and he pulled on a pair of jeans. He then grabbed his old Gibson guitar leaning up against the wall, sat on the edge of the tub and started to play. Aragon said that there were certain songs that when you heard it, no matter who’s it was, you felt it like it was one of your own. ‘Eraser’ by Ed Sheeran was that most recent song for him. Legolas had heard it standing back in the wings at the Grammys before he started on this tour and he loved it. He had been trying to play it on the guitar ever since. He felt that if he could get thru it, it would be like a purge for his soul. The mixture of rap, melody and the beat that could be drummed on waist or body of the instrument itself with fingers and knuckles, the burn of the strings on his fingers if he played it right, played his heart out, for no one else but himself in his hotel bathroom was best high he could get and always would be. 

He knew everyone worried about his wild ways, but those things he did to not feel. When he played like this, he came alive, he played to feel his heart and soul till they were in shreds as the purest sacrifice to the beauty of music his mother had first shown him. No stadium could compare. And it cleansed him, body and mind. He wasn’t Las Woodland or even Legolas Robertson, he was just his mother's “little Le”, the boy who used to sneak off after church while she covered for him so he could go to the old mill before hours of bible study, to play his beat up, string alway broken, no name guitar, to try to play what he heard on her small radio that she also kept secret, what his grandfather called the devil's music After she died, he looked everywhere for that hand sized old static filled transistor radio. But like all of her belongings, and her, they were all gone.

When he opened his eyes, after he felt he had given it his all, he looked up at the bathroom door to find Thranduil leaning against the door jam, arms crossed starting with a look between curiosity and amazement, in his fluffy green Gucci bathrobe.

“You keep surprising me of late Legolas…” he said as Legolas leaned his guitar against the wall in the corner next to the sink.

“I’m hoping that is is good thing…?” he only half teased, and half prayed.

Thranduil lifted one eye dark brow. Legolas just shrugged and moved to walk passed Thran back into the bedroom. 

“Hungry?” he asked to give himself a moment to switch gears to whatever Thran was now planning, he could feel the clock ticking down on him.

“I had Xian arrange food service already…” he said from behind Legolas.

Legolas looked over at the table and chairs out on the balcony, that had not been there before with covered dishes, and what looked like a coffee and orange juice sitting on it.

“Great…” Legolas mumbled and headed toward the balcony. What was the game now, what strategy would he use?

“Tell me what you would do if I let you fuck me Legolas…” And there it was….Thranduil just 'blitzkrieg-ed' him!

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned as his blood drain to his lower regions caused him to feel momentarily light-headed. The next words that came out of his mouth he had no clue where they came from.

“I wouldn’t fuck you…” he said in a low tone he didn’t even recognize.

“Not an auspicious temptation so far…,” Thranduil said without even a hint of sarcasm as he moved to stand directly in front of Legolas. It was Legolas now who lifted a single elegant brow.  
Was he serious? Legolas started to feel his palms itch and couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching Thran's cheek with his calloused fingertips. When Thranduil didn’t move away but just looked straight into Legolas's eyes as if searching for something. He wasn’t fucking kidding!!! 

Holy!Fucking!Shit! The next thing that register was not a thought at all. In fact, Legolas’s mind was official a mushroom cloud of total annihilation. But his body seemed to know what to do.

Legolas moved closer as if pulled by a law of physics, as he kissed Thranduil's chin and cheeks, eyelids. As he slid his hands up Thranduil's arms and down his back and moved to kiss and lick at the neck of the tense form in front of him. When he felt Thranduil's hands lightly glide along his shoulders to rest on his chest, at first he prepared himself for the push that would come as he was rejected, But when it didn’t happen, he maneuvered Thranduil closer and placed his fingers into the longs silk hair on Thranduil's head and just breathed in this man. He didn’t push or pull. He moved like slightest tide upon the beach, and like sand, Thranduil moved with him. Ever more slowly he kisses and coaxed, each breath in answered with his breath out, each brush of fingers fanning the flame for more and a returned touch, moment by moment. Not only did he sense Thran relax, the man never even really noticed until the back of his knees hit the bed rail that he had been moved at all. Thranduil's eyes sparkled, he was impressed. This made Thranduil’s blood heat and catch fire. He was about to say so when something in Legolas eyes made the words still in his throat. Something in that look was so real, so pure.

“Thranduil...Lay down on the bed, no more questions and off with my robe! ” he rasped with tight arousal heating ever pore on this body. He popped open first two buttons on the waist of his jeans to alleviate if only for a moment, the painful ache that was riding his control. He so just wanted to take his fill of this being that had taken so much of his life, his emotions, his sanity, for so long. But he knew he would lose him if he did. Besides, Legolas was not a taker, and he had learned over the years he was not really submissive, he was a giver. He gave what was needed, in return, his very essence received. He just had to convince Thranduil that receiving on any terms, instead of controlling those terms was not a weakness and would not be exploited. That no matter what, he could finally trust enough to allow all the walls to drop, and he would not break, or be betrayed.

“Let me give you what you need, let me destroy you, let me heal you. “ he reached for the belt of his robe and with one finger pulled at the knot till it fell open. “Cause there is no name for what I’m about to do to you, except that it as scared as it is a sin, that I’d gladly trade my eternal soul for. And, you will believe and know that before, during and after, you too will join me in damnation….with no regrets”

Legolas opened and peeled off his jeans without ever looking away from Thranduil’s burning gaze and stood breathing hard and heavy with need.

“God I want you so bad! Yes, that is nothing new“, he moaned and gripped his own tight aching sac, “ But Thranduil...I'm not going to beg….I refuse to fuck you... Let me love you. You need me to love you as much as I need to love you….”. Thranduil made the slightest movement of his shoulders and Legolas’s robe dropped to the floor.

As Legolas moved forward Thranduil seemed to just flow on to the bed behind him. It was a beautiful thing to behold and Legolas caught his head with an almost reverence holding his back bowed so that he could caress and nip at Thrans' now exposed neck, before bringing him fully into his embrace chest to chest, hip to hip,. Thranduil did not seem to mind the weight of his body just pressing him down as their lips met, and tongues heatedly danced. Legolas waiting for Thran to move his legs so that he could settle in between them before he started to ground their scorching lengths together. The room was silent except for there heavy breathing and sudden breathless gasps. It was so intense, yet unhurried, as their bodies begin to wraith and sweat as one. Legolas could feel every beat of Thranduil heart in the pulse of his heat itself. Yet they had done nothing yet but touch, kiss, and taste. It wasn’t until Thran started to unconsciously mummer what sounded like “ more...want ….need…. More….” that Legolas started to kiss and lick a trail of worship down his chest and stomach, to his thighs and cock. When he felt Thran reach for his hair, he locked his hands around the man's wrists and held them firmly against the mattress. He would not let Thranduil take this from either of them. And he only held them there long enough for Thran to keep them there. Legolas was not trying to dominate, but he wouldn’t let Thran dominate either. Not this time. He only had to pull Thrans' hands away from his head one more time as he sank slowly down with his mouth around Thrans raging hard-on in one deep wet swallow that made the mans' nearly fly off the bed. 

Legolas placed his hands on the sides of Thrans hips to just keep him on the bed but did not stop him from pumping in and out of his throat. He watches closely as he laved and sucked at his tight sac and nipped and kissed and his perineum over and over only return to his twitch cock when he felt Thran start to tense again. Then start all over again until he felt Thran tremble uncontrollably a growl in the back of his throat. Between the sweat dripping from both of their bodies and Legolas’s patient attention gliding his tongue over Thranduil's dark puckered entrance was hardly noticed.

“God!” Thran screamed when he finally slides his tongue inside his hot hole as his body felt like it was on fire from all the attention that Legolas had taken the time to overstimulate every inch of his groin. Legolas slightly lifted Thranduil's knees for more access. The passing thought that Legolas had not even used any lube but his spit drifted by and then was gone.

Thran could not really think of anything but it felt so good was all that. And when Legolas would breath would lightly pant against the sensitive skin below his balls while pulling gently on his balls at the same rhythm as his hand was rubbing up and down his aching dick, he thought he was going to lose his mind. 

“Shit...shit...oh fuck! He gasped. Where the fuck had he learned to do this so well that he never even noticed when he had already got his thumb, forefinger, and tongue inside him? How was he licking and tapping on his prostate yet squeezing the base of his cock with just enough pressure to keep him from going over the edge, but not enough to back him away from floating on the cliff of madness and ecstasy? 

“Tell me what you want…” Legolas paused just long enough to ask as he bent his knees higher until his legs hung over Legolas’s shoulders..

“More…”Thranduil demanded. 

The next thing Thranduil knew, he felt three slick fingers curling against his sweet spot and the back of Legolas’s throat rammed against the head of his dick in an off tandem tempo. It was an excruciatingly blinding storm of perfection. Thranduil could do nothing more but claw at the sheets beneath his drenched body.

“Ahhh...ahhhhh…..ahhhhhhh….” Thran screamed well past the ability of any coherent words as he stared into the face of his lover. “Oh...oh….ahhhhhhhh”

Legolas suddenly lifted one leg high above them then push it up against his side and turned Thranduil onto his left side without stopping and never breaking stride of his head bobbing up and down on the throbbing member in his mouth or the fingers pistoning in and out of Thranduil's clenching hole. Thran couldn’t even make a sound past the gasps that escaped his lungs of there own accord.

The sudden movement made Thran grab Legolas shoulder and stare wide eyes directly into the identical blue orbs of his son. He watches as Legolas narrowed his eyes for a moment and then saw his eyes roll back into his head and start trembling. It took a moment for Thranduil realized that Legolas was cumming on his calf in great torrents from giving such pleasured to his love, his father, his everything. That’s when Thranduil lost his hold of everything he ever knew. White filled his vision and he knew nothing else but a pleasure so deep and demanding that he floated. Then there was a blissful darkness.

When Thranduil opened his eyes, Legolas was sitting up on his elbow, leaning on his hand next to him on the bed with a smirk on his face that could only be an exact copy of his sire. 

“You passed out….” was all he quietly said.

“Shut up Legolas!” Thranduil said saltily and grabbed his love and kissed him passionately to make sure he complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I know. Legolas didn't actually Top Thranduil! Well...he did something more important...he blows his "F'n mind!  
> (besides.... The chapter is done...but their not! LMAO.
> 
> So tell me what you think...  
> Does it work?
> 
> Or should they just have done the "bareback-la bomba" and got it over with?
> 
> Please feel free to comment...I would love to hear from you...  
> And I am not easily offended!
> 
> Peace and Passion to all
> 
> KE


End file.
